Becoming a Wonderbolt
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: RainbowDash has been accepted as a Wonderbolt, however will she be up to the challenge of falling in love with a Wonderbolt, and simultaneously being hated by another. Rated T for some language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps MLP brony Fifer here and this is a adopted story. The first 9 chapters are not my doing but they are made by Whovian123. And let me just say that she is a great writer and I was honored when she accepted me to adopt his story. I will try to keep the story on the right track and if I or my associate are doing anything wrong PM me or Whovian123. Well thanks for reading and I hope you like what me and my friend come up with. chow**


	2. Chapter 1 actual

It was a quiet afternoon as I raced through Ponyville, my wings pushing as fast as I had ever flown. I whipping past houses, and racing along roads with the sound of wind rushing in my ears egging me on, faster and faster.

I needed to get to Twilights library and I needed to get there now, news like I had just couldn't wait. I flared my wings and I rounded the last corner, then with a marvelous amount of finesse crashed through one of the library windows, I tumbled across the floor, knocking over and into bookshelves along with other miscellany items as I skidded to an awkward halt the hooves of my friends. I looked up, chest heaving and feathers slightly sweaty; to see all of my friends' startled faces staring at me with confusion and surprise very clear in their features.

"The letter." I managed to sputter out in a desperate effort to explain my unusual entrance. "From the Wonderbolts, I'm in; they accepted me as a team member, I'M A WONDERBOLT." I shouted the last part simply unable to keep my voice down and entirely ignoring the fact that a library is traditionally a much quieter place. My face broke into an uncontrollable smile as my mind wandered off thinking of all the experiences that awaited me, the ponies I would meet, the maneuvers I could learn and then promptly show-off, and the uniform I could wear, a symbol of excellence recognized everywhere I would go.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Pinky as she jumped up and down across the library floor snapping me back into reality and out of my day dreams. "This calls for a party, I'm glad I have party canons stashed all over Ponyville for party canon emergencies." With that statement full of terrifying implications about hidden cannons Pinky pulled a party canon out from behind a potted plant, and wasted no time setting it off and coating every available surface with a fine layer of glittery confetti.

"I sure am proud of you, Sugar Cube." I spun around to face AppleJack as she continued her congratulation. "This is your lifelong dream after all." She finished with a quick tip of her signature hat, and was then promptly shoved of to the side by an over enthusiastic Twilight.

"This is such an amazing opportunity, you can get to see so many new things and learn so much. Do you think that your team mates could help me get the hang out these new wings? They didn't come with a manual, and I can't seem to find one in the library." Twilight asked questions faster than I could fly and I could do much more than nod and realize that Twilight was more or less talking to herself. So I left her to ramble on and said a quick thank you.

"Ohh, I'm so excited for you Rainbow, I could just jump for joy, i-if that's ok with you."

Before I could get any words in Rarity pushed Fluttershy out-of-the-way and into Twilight who was cleaning up some books I must have knocked off of the shelf's, and said. "Do you know any high prestige Canterlot pony's yet? Do you have connections with any designers?" Her voice was brimming with excitement and jubilance.

"Not yet, but I'll try to do some networking for you." I promised. "As I was saying, I start initiation tomorrow, and I have to move into the Wonderbolts base, so I won't be around here as much. However I'll keep my cloud home and visit you all on weekends, and I'll try to get you guy's tickets for all the Wonderbolts shows." Once I finished Pinky jumped up and shouted.

"What are we waiting for; let's get this Welcome to the Wonderbolts party, started." She then proceeded to start some music and somehow, in some unexplainable pinkie way she pulled some cake and refreshments out of thin air. "Come on Dashie lets party." With that my friends and I started to dance and enjoy ourselves occasionally knocking even more books off shelves and on to the floor. I couldn't believe it, me a Wonderbolt. I would get to fly with Spitfire, my idol.

"OH, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "What about your weather team? They need a boss." She looked down at her feet as she spoke. "I would volunteer, but I can't handle the heights."

"Don't worry about them Fluttershy, I've got it under control. I'm promoting Derpy Hooves." I stated with conviction. "That Pegasus has worked so hard lately; she hardly has anytime for leisure activities. She really deserves the raise." Fluttershy looked at me skeptically, but I knew Derpy and had faith that she could make it work.

Later as the night drew to a close and I started on my way to my cloud house I drew loops in the sky with my rainbow trail, and dashed through clouds trying to get out some of my pent-up energy, it still hadn't quite sunken in yet, a Wonderbolt, me a Wonderbolt. Little filly's and colts might one day look to me as an idol. Crowds would chant my name and cheer me on as a looped, barrel rolled, and maybe even sonic rain boomed across the sky. I punched my way defiantly through a final cloud and then decided I should make my way home if I wanted to be up in time for my journey to the Wonderbolts base tomorrow.

My extravagant rainbow extruding cloud house came into view and I glided toward my bedroom I swooped in through an expertly placed window and flopped on my bed utterly and completely exhausted, I barely registered that tank was curled up at the foot of my bed. I slowly drifted off into dreams of cheers and a roaring audience, as I climbed toward the sun in a Wonderbolts uniform.


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and hoped out of bed leaving my sheets and blankets messily bunched up at the foot of the bed where tank was slowly stretching and yawning. I was up very uncharacteristically early. I just couldn't help it though; I was just so excited, today I went to the Wonderbolt base for a briefing and I would start settling in soon. I raced downstairs and poured Tank a bowl of his favorite cereal; Crunchy Flakes, in his favorite yellow bowl. Tank motored down the stairs in his one of a kind turtle fly-a-tron2000; he let out a gurgle of appreciation as I set the bowl down on his favorite mat where he liked to sit and watch clouds, and the occasional Pegasus pass by the house.

He sat quietly munching on the sweet cereal, as I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl sitting on my kitchen counter, and propelled myself out of the kitchen window, extending my wings, I caught an up draft and soared parallel to the ground and on past Sweet Apple Acres, waving to BigMac as he harvested the latest zap apple crop, and then continued on toward Ponyville, I leveled out to an easy glide and scanned Ponyville for early risers, my eyes were met with the pleasant sight of pony's starting their day, and a group of sparrows darting about and chirping. Colgate could be seen strolling about in the direction of the sofa and quill store and I glimpsed Derpy sitting on a roof, looking very wobbly eyed and content.

I lazily landed outside of SugarCube corner, swung open the door and waltzed inside of the colorful bakery, my mission was to tell Pinky of my departure to the Wonderbolts Base, if any of my other friends wondered where I had disappeared to. Once I located her and explained my trip to her she immediately launched into an excited monologue. "Oh my gosh, should I throw a going away party, who am a kidding? Of course I should! It will have balloons, and streamers, and cake, and candy, and."

"Pinky." I cut her off. "None of that is necessary; I'll only be gone a few hours at most. I'll be back before sunset for sure."

"So, should I throw a welcome back party?" Pinky asked raising her voice, and head hopefully.

"No." I said with a slight chuckle creeping into my voice. "Not today, maybe you can some other day." Pinky's face looked crestfallen, she really did want to party. "Maybe you could have a party for Opal's 100th pedicure?" I waited with apprehension to see if my suggestion was met with enthusiasm, it was.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about Opals 100th, we can have balloons, and streamers, and cake, and."

I made my way out of SugerCube corner and left Pinky to her party planning. Once I was outside I could see more ponies' up and about daily chores, buying from the market, collecting newspapers from their doorsteps. I took off into the skies gracefully, and carefully, as not to hit any pony.

Once I was up in the air I angled myself toward the rising sun, and proceeded east toward a sea of clouds. My letter had been very ambiguous about where the Wonderbolt base located; all it said was head east from Ponyville and keep straight, until I was intercepted by a Wonderbolt. I mentally switched on autopilot and let me mind wander about what the Wonderbolt base could look like, maybe It would be a huge cloud mansion that they could move to wherever they liked with cloud currents, or maybe it would be hidden inside a massive mountain, maybe Celestia used her powers to make it invisible. My mind continued to wander to increasingly improbable structures as I sailed across a massive forest of evergreen trees. Now that I thought about it, I didn't even really know who I was looking for. It could be any of the Wonderbolts, even Spitfire, though I doubted they would send their captain out to collect a newbie. Heck I didn't even know how long I had to fly for, it could be hours, or maybe only minutes more.

I was jolted back to reality when I felt raindrops splatter on my back. My gaze turned up and I took in a view of swirling storm clouds, I heard lighting in front of me and the wind started picking up, I had to squint against the growing downpour and my fur was slicked back by the rain. I was soon fighting against strong head winds, and my body was being thrown about by the storm. Lighting was now cracking all around me so close that I could smell it and it made my skin crawl. I was running out of energy very fast and needed to find the Wonderbolt that was going to collect me. With a crack of lightening I lost control and was sent plummeting toward the ground with flailing limbs as I tried to righted myself.

My options were soon very limited, I was moments from crashing into the evergreen trees beneath me and all I could think to do was flare my wings, so I did. Then with a sharp jolt I heard a frightening rip, and searing pain shot down my right-wing. I fumbled and almost lost control again but I managed to keep my wings extended and continued to stabilize myself. As I gained control I succeeded in gaining a bit of height bringing me several feet above the forest below me. I fought to gain more altitude but eventually decided it would be best to hug the treetops.

All the sensible parts of me told me to get on the ground and wait for the storm to pass, or at least calm a bit, but the future Wonderbolt in me told me to soldier on through the frightening lighting and injured wing. Every flap of my left-wing ached, and I couldn't even feel my right-wing, but I was not a quitter, and I wouldn't ever give up, especially when the Wonderbolts were involved.

The out of nowhere I slammed aggressively into the side of somepony, all I could make out in the storm was a deep blue mane and, goggles? A Wonderbolt, yes I had found my guide. The Wonderbolt looked at me and nodded to his left toward the heart of the storm, I nodded back at him. With a quick flick of his tail he turned around and led the way. I followed dutifully avoiding as many gusts of wind as I could, but still getting caught by most.

After what seemed like ages my Wonder guide slowed, and then started an abrupt decent toward a mass of fog. I continued descending a tail length behind him. Through the fog I saw a huge marble mansion sitting firmly atop a massive rugged mountain. I landed clumsily and ran through an enormous set of ornate marble double doors behind the Wonderbolt. Once inside I saw spitfire in her Wonderbolts flight suit pacing worriedly across a vast marble lobby, she turned to face me and her face lit up and a smile broke out across her face. "Turns out this rookie has more spunk than we thought, mixed with just the right amount of recklessness." She said with a light chuckle as she trotted toward me. "We had a bet on whether the storm would turn you around. I guess somepony owes me ten bits." She cast a sideways glance at a sheepish Fire Streak, and then turned to my Wonderguide. "Soarin, you take her to get that wing patched up; it looks like she might have torn something."

"Sure thing Spitfire." He said with an enthusiastic nod, and then he turned to me and said. "Follow me this way Rainbow." He gestured toward a long ornate marble hallway and then started to stroll down it. I trailed along beside him. I couldn't help but laugh at myself a little for not realizing my guide was Soarin, he was the newest Wonderbolt, he had been selected to join them last year, at only a slightly younger age than me, making us about the same age now. He was taller than me, his shoulders were broad, and he turned his head to smile at me and say. "So, you're the newbie, eh? Aren't you the same pony that saved my pie at the gala? And the same pony I danced with at the royal wedding?"

I smiled. So he remembered me, I must be an awesome dancer. "Yup, yup, and yup."

"Well, I must admit I knew you were. I'm just not very good at starting conversations." He said looking embarrassed.

"Ha, its fine Soarin, I have awkward moments too." I said reassuringly.

"Well, I think you'll make a fine friend us newbies got to stick together. The seniors like to play pranks." He said with a meaningful look. "Extreme pranks." I let out a snort, which in turn made Soarin laugh, and then I started laughing harder, and the pattern continued to the point of which when we arrived at the infirmary we were both in tears from the laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat up right in a cold hospital bed, I had bandages wrapped all along my wing, turns out my wing wasn't damaged to seriously, only a minor dislocation and some overexertion, but it still really hurt, but I wasn't going to seem frail in front of my new teammate. Either way, despite my extreme discontent I was grounded for three days. "Aw, cheer up RainbowDash, being grounded sucks, but at least you're grounded at the coolest place ever." Soarin said with a smile as he attempted to cheer me up, I continued to sulk.

"Oh, please how many times have you been grounded?" I questioned him with gloominess and frustration.

My question was met with a snort. "More times than I can count, however it's not that bad when you have some awesome amenities at your disposal, such as, pools, training rooms, running tracks, and a sweet chef, that makes some great pie!"

Feeling slightly less detected I jokingly suggested Soarin take me to get some of this epic pie sometime. "Sure, why not now, you're all bandaged up, so no need to stay here and I would love to get to know my new team-mate." I nodded and slipped of the hospital bed and on to the hard marble floor. I adjusted my bandages and strolled out of the infirmary with my first Wonderbolt friend.

As we strode down the wide marble hallways of the Wonderbolt base I noticed pictures lining the walls, twelve in total, one for each current Wonderbolt. I turned to Soarin. "So, how long does it take to settle in, and are there any Bolts that I might want to stay away from."

He thought for a moment and then said. "You settle in pretty fast, and no, no one is to mean, or angry, Fleetfoot gives off an aggressive vibe, but she's actually very nice, and you don't want to get in Manerick's way, he's not going to seek you out, but if you mess with him, he will mess you up." He paused and then added. "Also Surprise might try to pull a few pranks, it's some sort of stupid initiation thing."

"Um, what kind of pranks?" I asked mystified.

"It's different for every newbie." Soarin said cryptically.

"Ok," I said warily. "What about Spitfire is she a good captain?" I was mainly just curious about how the Wonderbolts were run, and curious as to whether I should prepare for unexplained yelling.

"She's a fair captain, she won't go easy on you, but she won't be mean for no reason." He said monotonously.

"Also, is this entire place made of marble?" I asked as my hoofs clacked against the smooth floor.

"Eeyup, the entire place is completely made of marble. Well, everyplace other than the sleeping quarters. Everypony gets a private sleeping quarter, and the walls are marble, but the floors are wooden, I guess the builders ran out of marble." He said with a shrug. "The massive columns aren't overly friendly and homey, but they eventually start to grow on you."

"Oh, trust me I feel right at home, I'm somewhat of a cloud architect, and I love to use pillars, tastefully of course. My house floats above Ponyville; it's a pretty cool place to live. You should swing by sometime. It's an amazing place, lots of amazing ponies, and some awesome flying space." With the thought of Ponyville I launched into a description of my friends. "Twilight it Princess Celestia's student, AppleJack runs Sweet Apple acres with her family, oh and Fluttershy, she takes care of woodland creatures, and she's a pegasus and scared of heights, and Pinkie Pie, she is the pony that tried to start-up real dancing at the gala, and then there is Rarity; you might have heard of her, she's an up and coming designer; she hangs out with Fancypants a lot."

"They all sound amazing, I don't have many friends. I've never been an overly social pony." Soarin said looking down slightly. "I'll defiantly take you up on the offer to visit Ponyville. All Wonderbolts get weekends off, so maybe we could hang out this one, err, can I crash at your place. I don't really know where else I could stay at Ponyville? " I nodded slowly, trying to remember just how messy my guest bedroom was.

We rounded a corner and I saw swinging double doors with a cursive sign above that read "Kitchen." Soaring pushed the door open and let me through. "Hullo, Patrick, can we have one of your finest blueberry pies please." Soarin said to the earth pony tinkering with the controls on a stove.

"Heyyyyyy, Hullo Soarin, I see you brought a filly with you today, are you finally settling down with a special somepony?" The chef, Patrick said with a knowing smile as he put down the tools and washed his hoofs in a sink tucked into the corner of the room.

I blushed furiously as Soarin corrected him. "She's just a friend, the new Wonderbolt actually, and I've brought her here to let her taste the best pie in all of Equestria." I could see Patrick's eyes light up. He was clearly very proud of his pie.

"Oh, you flatter me so, you cheeky devil." Patrick said, clearly not disappointed at all with the claim Soarin had made, he then strolled into what I assumed was a back room full of pies for Soarin, and called behind him. "It will be about 10 minutes for that pie."

We sat at one of the flimsy folding tables set up around the room. I glanced around the room and saw a clock tucked neatly on a shelf and was shocked to find that it was seven in the afternoon that storm must have really slowed me down. All my friends had expected me back about an hour ago. "Soarin, is their anyway I can contact my friends they are expecting me back today." I asked despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not, everyone has been grounded by the storm, and the last unicorn left yesterday, so it's just a few earth ponies and us Wonderbolts." He answered apologetically. Although I was happy the he referred to me as a Wonderbolt "I'm sure you friends have enough sense to realize that the storm will slow you down."

Before I could respond in any way Patrick pushed open the door and brought out a steaming blueberry pie upon a single plate. I saw Soarin's gaze fix on it as it was placed on the table top. "Looks amazing Patrick." Soarin gushed.

"Only the best for you Soarin, you kids enjoy, I'll be in the back trying out new recipes." Patrick explained. "Just give a shout if you need me." We nodded as Patrick trotted back through the door into the backroom.

We both looked at the pie and looked at each other. "Ok." Soarin said. "I didn't really think the 'sharing a pie' thing through."

I laughed. "It didn't occur to me either." I looked around a spotted some plastic cutlery sitting in a dispenser. I jaunted over to the dispenser and grabbed a knife. I carefully paired the pie in to two pieces, and pushed them both to separate sides of the plate, Soarin flashed me a nervous grin.

"Sorry, I've never actually shared a pie with anyone before." He explained blushing, I laughed at him and dug into my half of the pie, it was amazing, and I would never tell AppleJack, but it might even be better than her Apple Pies. We ate in silence; and once both pie half's had been finished Soarin let out a huge burp, and then looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry about that." He apologized profusely.

I laughed at him. "It's completely fine, I have a tendency to do that as well." With that I let out a burp as well, it wasn't as loud, but a burp nonetheless. We both burst out into fits of giggles and putt the plate in the sink and left the kitchen with a quick good-bye to Patrick.

Soarin escorted me through the maze of hallways to my designated room and told me that I should set my alarm clock to 8:00 am, Spitfire would start my orientation at 8:30pm exactly, she wanted to let me sleep in, because I got in late, and had to fly in a storm, but it still seemed pretty early to me.

"I look forward to flying with you Rainbow." Soarin said with a nod.

"likewise." I returned the nod, and I stepped into my room through a single wooden door. My new room was large yet felt very homey, the room had a window and through the window I could see the still raging storm, there was a soft red area rug on the ground and a simple door on the wall to my right, with a little investigation a discovered the door led to a private washroom. I strolled to the alarm clock and set it for 8:00, then I walked up to the then large king-sized bed placed in the exact center of the room and slipped into the silky soft sheets of my bed and instantly sunk into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I jolted awake to the beeping of my alarm. I had been in the middle of a fantastic dream full of swooping and soaring and intricate flight patterns, I rotated my sore neck to look at my alarm clock. Ugh, it was so early. I slapped the snooze button, and then remembered what Soarin said about Spitfire hating it when ponies were late. Not wanting to disappoint my new captain so early on in my Wonderbolt career I rolled out of my king-sized bed and winced when my aching muscles were forced into movement, I padded slowly across the red rug, and pulled open the door to the private washroom next to my sleeping quarters.

I took in the features of the washroom, a shower stall, and a large tub for soaking, equipped with water jets. Along with a standard toilet and a large sink, I stared into the mirror above the sink and splashed water in my face to try to jolt myself out of my grogginess, and it only sort of worked.

I made my way out of my private washroom and out of my sleeping quarters. I glanced down either end or the marble hallway and quickly realized that I had no idea how to find my way around the Wonderbase. I strolled down the corridor in search of a directory of sorts, and I caught a glimpse of a white tail turning a corner in front of me. "Wait." I shouted as I bolted toward the unidentified pony. As I caught up with the pony it became clear that he was a Wonderbolt, SilverLining to be exact, his mane and tail were both stark white, and as curly as pinkies mane. He turned around to face me and said. "Oh, you must be the rookie, RainbowDash isn't it?"

"Yup, and you're SilverLining, right?" SilverLining nodded. "Would you happen to know where I'm expected for orientation, I wasn't told."

"I think I saw Spitfire waiting outside by the track, do you need a guide?" Silver asked clearly a friendly pony.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I haven't been giving a tour yet." I said sheepishly.

"I don't think we have enough time for a full tour, but if you follow me I can get you to the track on time." He proceeded to lead me through hallway after hall way, I marvelled at the grand architecture; I did appreciate some good architecture. Finally, after walking for quite a while, we walked through some very grand and ornate double doors and were hit by warm, and blinding sunlight, the storm from yesterday had cleared up fast, leaving us with a stunning view of the official Wonderbolt training facility. It was not a floating island like the academy; however it was just as elegant, maybe even more so. There was a massive track surrounding a lush grassy field, I assumed that area was for running, and endurance training, I also assumed there was also quite a bit of sky training equipment floating on top of the clouds. I looked to my right and there was equipment I didn't even have names for, I couldn't wait to start training and try out the equipment.

"Hey Rainbow, I was just going to come get you, but I see Silver beat me to it." Soarin called as he galloped toward us from the track. "I can take her from here Silver; you should get to the weight room. Coach is in a crappy mood today." Silvers face took on a look of absolute terror at the news. I assumed Coach was another pony I wanted to stay on good terms with.

"Bye Rainbow." Silver called over his shoulder as her bolted in what I assumed was the direction of the weight room.

"Ha, I see you've met SilverLining, he's a cool guy, and really good at maneuvering, but strength is his weak spot, that's why Coach is keeping him in all morning for intense strength training." Soarin explained. "So how did you sleep?" He asked with adorable inquisitiveness.

"Pretty good I suppose. I was exhausted from the storm flying, and my wing is still sore, but I managed to tune it out fairly easily." I replied, thinking back on how comfortable my new bed was.

"When Spits is through with you I'll take you to the infirmary to get that wing checked out, maybe the nurses will take a day of your grounding." Soarin said with a slight chuckle in his voice. I nodded, and then looked around again; I could see several unidentifiable Wonderbolts spiralling through the sky. I caught sight of spitfire on the massive track, which upon closer inspection I noticed was perched seemingly precariously over the side of the mountain face. Soarin and I strolled over to her.

"Hi rookie, so today we are assessing your skill set and the level you are at, Soarin is going to assess you because I have a very important meeting regarding some sponsors. You are both to report back to me at 2:30 exactly in this exact spot." Spitfire said with force. "Is that understood?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes ma'am." we said in unison. We chuckled to ourselves as Spitfire handed Soarin a clipboard and walked away and into the Wonderbase.

"Well, seeing as your wing is out for the count, you're not going to be able to complete the evaluation today, but we can still get a bit of data from your running speed, and ground agility." Soarin explained, while looking down at the clipboard Spitfire had handed him. "So run four laps around this field as fast as you can, I'll be timing you." Soarin said with a wink.

I launched into my running before Soarin even had a chance to start a countdown. I barreled around corners, and tuned out the pain that each step jolted through my wing; I ignored the aches in my hoofs. I really didn't want to disappoint my new Captain with poor results. Four laps later a came to a stop in front of Soarin. "How did I do." I said hardly out of breath.

"Hmmm. Not too bad, you beat the Wonderbolt record actually, but speed is your forte, lets move on to something else." Soarin said with poorly masked wonder on his face. He wandered over toward an obstacle course that spanned a few miles, full of hoops, jumps, rope apparatuses, and much more. "The record for this course is 17 minutes and 43 seconds, a time set by me actually." He finished glowing with pride.

"Was the record I just broke set by you too?" I said with a knowing grin.

"You'll never know." He retorted. "Now, get ready. Three, two, one, go!"

I shot forward as fast as I could go. I dogged walls, and leapt over trenches. I threw myself through a hole in a wall, and clipped my hind leg; I worked through the pain and kept on running, Soarin flew above me, eyes glued to his stop watch, as a concerned expression crept its way on his face.

As I finally threw myself across the finish line panting Soarin clicked the stop watch. "18 minutes and 26 seconds." He announced flabbergasted. "How in all of Equestria did you manage that on your first day?"

"My name is Dash, and I'm just really awesome." I explain with heaving breaths, after a quick inspection I deduced that my hind leg managed to escape any breaking of the skin, but would probably bruise.

"Well, let's see how you do in strength testing then." Soarin said motioning to some massive weights lying on a patch of grass. I couldn't help but wince internally, I wasn't exactly a pony designed for weight lifting.

By the time 2:30 rolled around I was even sorer than yesterday. It had quickly been made clear by the results of the assessments that I could stand to increase my brute strength; however I was excelling in all other areas. Soarin and I were laughing and chatting near the long forgotten weights as Spitfire approached us. "I'm assuming that you have completed all the assessments I set." She said inquisitively.

"Yes, ma'am." Soarin and I said in harmony once again.

"Dash comma, Rainbow has exceeded in all areas, with the exception of strength. She also broke one or two records." Soarin reported dutifully as he handed back the clipboard, which was now covered in note about me.

"Very well, you both have the rest of the day off, while I go over the results and develop a training regimen, also once that wing has healed have someone tell me so your assessment can be completed." With our dismissal we slowly made our way off the field and into the Wonderbase.

"So, it's about time I gave you a tour." Soarin said with a knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 5

I laughed with Soarin as we slowly ambled down a hallway and he told me stories about his past year as a Wonderbolt. "So after I caught FireStreak spoon-feeding his cat chocolate pudding in the broom closet." Soarin explained with a bright and goofy smile on his face. "He turns to me and asks me if I want to try any of the pudding. I couldn't believe it; I just turned and ran from the room."

"Really." I ask with a bit of scepticism in my voice.

"No, well I ran from the room, but he didn't offer me any pudding, he just begged me not to tell anypony about the incident, and I haven't. Well, except for you." Soarin said, as we continued through the maze of marble hallways. "Please don't tell anypony, Fire Streak would know it was me that told you and might come after me, or maybe even set his spoon fed cat after me" Soarin said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed good-naturedly with Soarin, and pondered the request. "Only if you do me a favor." My voice clearly brimmed with delight, so much that Soarin turned to me, his face covered in skepticism. "Nothing crazy." I added quickly. "It's just, I have this friend, and she really likes the Wonderbolts, and she would love to meet you." I finished the statement softly afraid of Soarin's reaction; I didn't want him to think I was going to ambush him with fans.

Soarin came to a thoughtful stop; his face took on questioning look. "This better not be a trap, but sure, how bad can one fan be." He said as he started walking again. I sincerely hoped he didn't regret saying that.

We were heading toward the infirmary, where I hoped my wing would be freed from its cotton bindings. My hoofs clacked against the floor and I took in the views of the ever-present marble walling, looking up I noticed the elegant walls joined together in a soft arch. There was a bit of space above our heads, presumably for Wonderbolts that were reluctant to walk and wished to stay airborne.

We arrived at the infirmary with a bit of time left in the day. Soarin and I pushed through the doors, and let them swing shut behind us. The same very nice earth pony from when I had first injured my wing yesterday walked up to us with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you want me to check your wing?" She asked with a cheery tone in her voice. I took in her appearance, she had a red smoothed down mane, and a tail to match, and her coat was a pale pink that I had seen on a dress of Rarity's once. She was of slight build, but had an aura of authority, and one of friendliness around her.

I nodded. "I can't wait to get back into the sky." I stated wistfully. The nurse pony led me over to the corner of the room where a neat line of cold cots sat waiting to cradle injured ponies. Soarin followed behind me several paces; I hopped up on the first cot in the line, and held my bandaged wing out for inspection. The Earth pony, whose name tag read, FireRing, proceeded to poke and prod at my wing joints, and feel at my muscles. Seemingly pleased with what the prodding told her, FireRing started to undo the cotton bandage.

I felt my shoulders relax as the air hit my deprived wing, I sighed and FireRing chortled. "Well, Rainbow your wing is looking fine. It's healed remarkably fast, faster than I've ever seen. You should be able to take to the skies now, but wait at least until tomorrow for long trips, or overly strenuous flight patterns." I nodded excitedly as I stretched out my cramped wing.

"Now get out of here." FireRing shooed Soarin and me out of the Infirmary with mock urgency. "You're going to need some rest to get that wing back to tip top shape." She informed me with a kind smile, we returned the quick smile over our shoulders, and not wanting to waste any more of her time Soarin and I, strode out of the swinging doors.

"So, do you want to test out that wing?" Soarin suggested with a wink as we proceeded along the hallway.

"I'd certainly be up to some awesomeness." I remarked ambiguously, hoping that Soarin would propose a race. I hadn't had a good race in far too long, and if anyone could pose a slight threat to my speed it maybe Soarin.

"Hmm, awesomeness, eh? Maybe we should start your wing with something slightly sub awesome. You wouldn't want to be grounded again, would you?" Soarin explained with a cheeky smile.

I put on a pout, and agreed, but not without giving Soarin a light punch to the shoulder, which he returned, while laughing at my face, as I struggled to keep the frown in place. Then without any warning he took off down the marble hallway galloping at a light pace. "Follow me!" He commanded not bothering to look back at me and check if I was actually following him.

I wasted no time taking off after Soarin, my hooves clacked against the marble floors in an increasingly familiar way, I started to stretch out my wings, hoping to gain a bit of speed by flying overhead. We abruptly rounded a corner and both of us slammed into a large pony; we were thrown back and on the floor due to the sudden stop. As I scrambled to untangle myself from Soarin, and get off of the floor and back on my hooves I noticed that we had raced directly into WaveChill who was a well know Wonderbolt.

I started to sputter out apologizes at the older, and quite intimidating Wonderbolt. Soarin stood next to be, with a blush creeping across his face as he stammered apologizes alongside me. WaveChill surveyed both of us with a forbidding look set upon his face. I in turn took in his appearance; he was built massively, with chunky shoulders, and overly defined muscles, almost off-putting so. His mane was somewhat like Soarin's, but it seemed harsher, unlike the tousled windblown look of Soarin's mane.

WaveChills face suddenly softened a bit, for no overly apparent reason. He then he let out a booming laugh, and turned to my accomplice. "Soarin." He said. "Are you really sneaking a filly into base?" I felt a blush sneak across my face at the question, and its implications. "Wait, you're RainbowDash, the newbie right?" He said facing me now. I nodded. "Well, please to meet you, I've been told alot about you. Soarin has actually been a fan of yours since you saved his pie a few years ago at the gala."

"Hey" Soarin whined, turning redder and redder by the second.

"Actually, Soarin, I do seem to remember you saying that she had the best mane you have ever seen." WaveChill teased Soarin, and turned back to me and held out a hoof. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I hope we can become good friends during our Wonderbolts career." I took WaveChills hoof and shook it.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, I hope we get to fly together soon." I said, hoping to salvage the first impression I had made by crashing into him. WaveChill continued to chuckle softly to himself and then winked at Soarin and me, and continued to stroll down the corridor we had come from.

I immediately swung around to face Soarin. "Best hair you've ever seen? Why thank you, I am quite flattered." I swooned mockingly batting my eyelashes.

"Ha, very funny Rainbow." Soarin said pushing my lightly with his shoulder, then apparently without a second thought he shot down the hallway shouting behind him. "Follow me… again!" I smiled to myself and rocketed after him without a moment of hesitation.

We dashed though hallways, and slid around corners, I was right beside him the entire time, I was sure I could have galloped faster than him if I really needed to, but I didn't know where we were going. I had, in fact, lost all sense of where I was within the first five turns, so I let Soarin lead me. I took the time to study Soarin, his muscles could be seen flexing repeatedly along his back, hard lines would form with each flex, defining long smooth arches and curves, but then melted away into his pale blue coat, his shoulders moved through his fur smoothly back and forth, and his mane flickered in a thousand directions, like a magnificent blue fire.

I saw Soarin's body brace for a sudden stop and did the same; sure enough we both skidded to a halt in a hallway, I realized I recognized the hallway; it was the hallway that housed my sleeping quarters. I turned to Soarin's flushed face and realized just how out of breath I was, we must have gone faster than I realized. "Wow, Rainbow, that was fast, and your endurance, that must have been at least an hour-long race, how?" Soarin asked dumbfounded.

"That was a race?" I asked, joking with him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to an exquisitely carved door that resembled the door to my quarters.

"Care to come in a check out my stallionpad?" Soarin said with a raised eyebrow, I nodded swiftly. Soarin pulled the door open and I jaunted though the door way, my magenta eyes took in his so-called Stallionpad, he had the same bed as me, and some furniture tucked into the corners, and pushed up against the walls of the room. Our rugs matched and the door to the adjoining washroom looked the same as mine. "So, tomorrow is Friday, that means after your assessment you get to go home for the weekend." Soarin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can't wait; my friends must be getting restless. No doubt that Pinkie, will throw a huge party when I get back, that pony does like her parties a bit" I rambled on about Pinkie, and her partying, and then remembered. "Hey, Soarin, would you like to come back to PonyVille with me for the weekend." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, well this is so sudden, I guess I can make time for you." Soarin joked and threw a smile in my direction. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, and the motioned to a soft chair perched at an ideal angle for conversation. I strode over and plunked down on to the cushy chair.

"I must warn you, my friends are rather, interesting people." I spoke carefully hoping Soarin wouldn't back out; the last thing I wanted to do was scare away my first Wonderbolt friend.

"It's fine. You seem nice, and I'm sure your friends are too."

"I'll remind you that you said that." I said ominously. I comfortable silence settled into the room. Soarin leaned back across his bed, and I sunk into his ridiculously comfortable chair. I looked at the dresser that sat next to the chair I had dubbed, Throne of Cushy Awesomeness. Sprawled out along the dresser top were several knickknacks. A tiny, and magnificently, crafted, and carved, box, and next to it sat a pair of custom Wonderbolt flight goggles. The only other thing sitting on the dresser was a neatly framed picture of two Pegasus; a mare and a stallion; the mare had kind eyes and Soarin's mare, color. The stallion had intelligent eyes with a twinkle that had somehow been captured in photograph, he also had Soarin's powder blue coat, on his head sat a swirling mane, full of thousands of vibrant shades of greens. "Are they your parents" I asked, turning to Soarin and gesturing at the framed photo.

Soarin's head whipped up off of the bed, and he nodded. "They are…" The answered softly trailing off clearly holding back. I cocked my head to the side and shot him a look that encouraged him to finish his thought. "Well, there was an accident, when I was five." Soarin explained, and I quickly regretted my prompting, I didn't handle emotions well, and I got the distinct feeling that this story would be full of them. "My Mum and Dad worked together on the Canterlot weather team, during a rainy day a tornado rolled in, and a schoolhouse was unable to be fully evacuated before the storm got really bad. My Mum went in to save the foals that had been stranded, she didn't come out and my Dad went in after her, he came out a while later with three foals on his back. He dropped them off with the rest of his team and then went back in to help my Mum, as soon as he went back in the building collapsed…" Soarin took a deep breath and continued. "I was told that their bodies were recovered together and that they died hugging each other…" After telling the story Soarin leaned back down on his bed and stared unblinking at the ceiling.

I felt horrible for making him explain something as traumatic as that, I stood up from my chair and sat next to Soarin on his bed. I didn't have anything to tell him, no words to whisper softy, no philosophical thoughts to share, all I could offer him was a warm hug, which he accepted misty eyed. We sat on his bed for a while and I heard him let out one strangled sob. Eventually he slowly relaxed and pulled away from my embrace. He nodded, evidently embarrassed by his near meltdown. I flashed him a tender smile to let him know I wouldn't think anything of it.

We made casual small talk until the wee hours of the morning. Eventually I remembered that I would have more intense assessments, and training activities tomorrow, I thus decided to turn in. I said a quick goodnight to Soarin and quickly stepped out of his room. Once I had closed Soarin's door behind me I looked all along the hallway and was relived to find that the door to my room was directly across from Soarin's. I swung my door open and quickly set my alarm and slipped into the king-sized bed, it took next to no time for me to drift off into sleep as the day's events caught up with me.


	7. Chapter 6

Flames licked hungrily at my hazy surroundings, I spun round in a dizzying fashion, trying desperately to work out where I was, and what was going on. The heat of the inferno felt like a thousand pounds pushing down on my chest and preventing me from taking even the shallowest of breaths. My eyes watered against the smoke as I squinted and tried to focus on the figure that had inexplicably appeared in front of me. Before I could put a name to the figure, I was distracted by the blaze as it leaps forward, now burning the ground at my feet; the flames nipped at my hooves, and charred my fur. Looking up again I finally saw the ominous figure in complete clarity, before me stood a sneering Spitfire.

I rocketed up in my bed and came to rest in a sitting position. I gasped wildly, suddenly unable to get enough air; my heart was thrashing violently against my ribs; it filled my ears with its erratic thudding. I shoved my silky sheets from my body and jumped up from my bed. Stumbling across the room I passed through the door way into my bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing icy water on my face in a poor attempt to jar myself out of this forbidding sense of terror.

My mind's eye kept showing me Spitfires deranged face; it was completely unreasonable for me to feel this way because of a nightmare, after all, that was all it was, just a nightmare. I had done nothing to anger Spitfire; she had no reason to hate me. Still I couldn't shake the feeling that I should try my best to stay on her good side.

I stood, leaning over my sink taking deep breaths as I saw myself in the mirror, my face damp from the splashing. I eventually regained my regular breathing pattern and exited the bathroom. I busied myself by tidying up the mess I had made of my sheets. I must have thrashed around during the dream because all of my bedding was twisted and bunched in strange ways.

A quick glance at my alarm clock told me that I had an hour left until I would have been woken up by the standard harsh beeping, had I not been woken up by the phantom flames of my nightmare.

I quickly realized that I had no idea what to do with myself. It was far too early to show up for my assessments, and I didn't want to spend the next hour sitting in my room all alone. I eventually settled on just wandering around the base, and maybe grabbing a quick breakfast, if I could remember my way to the kitchen. After stepping out of my private quarters and ensuring that the door swung shut behind me.

I started on my way through the maze of marble. I trotted along, occasionally seeing doors that lead to mysterious new rooms I hadn't yet seen, and of course I flung them all open, seeing as I was desperate to discover more about my second home.

Behind the first door was a simple storage closet, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at something so ordinary in such an extraordinary place. I quickly shut the door and moved on, not wanting to waste my time poking around a small room of mops and rags.

As I opened the next door of my choosing, my eyes were met with the sight of a rather dull generic looking office, there was a simple dark wood desk positioned in the exact center of the room, the swiveling chair that sat behind it was a cheaply made back plastic one. Beside the desk was an ugly green filing cabinet. Finding no interest in the painfully lackluster office I closed the door and continued though the hallways.

After a few more doors, and just as many boring rooms, I managed to stumble upon the double doors that I remembered from my first night here, with the sign that read kitchen. Smiling to myself, and at my good fortune, I pushed through the doors and saw Patrick and 3 Wonderbolts meandering around the room.

WaveChill could be seen sitting at a flimsy table with MistyFly; MistyFly was very slight of stature, with a glacier blue mane, and a creamy yellow coat. She seemed to be very engaged in an overly animated conversation with WaveChill. Whiplash was off on the other side of the room talking with Patrick, in the doorway leading to the backroom full of pies. I remembered Whiplash from the Wonderbolts academy where he had functioned as a stand in security guard.

Shifting my focus to more important things I noticed the delicious smells floating through the air, I crossed the room to reach the breakfast buffet. I grabbed a small plate and surveyed the choices. A tray full of fresh sliced fruit, and glazed flakey pastries were the closest options out of many. I snatched up an interesting pastry, one with a red jam dollop on it, and grabbed an apple. I decided to forgo some of the more hardy breakfast foods, due to the fact that I was still rather shaken up by my unexplainable nightmare.

I turned around and noticed WaveChill trying to catch my eye, and gesturing for me to join him and MistyFly at their table. I sat down with them and quickly realized that MistyFly was a very bubbly pony, almost as bubbly as Pinky, but not quite. "Oh my gosh, you're the new Wonderbolt, that's amazing, you and Soarin were recruited so close together, usually we only get new members every few years, if that!" MistyFly shot through topics with ease. "Well, I guess you know that, you seemed like quite the Wonderbolts fan at the Young Flyers competition, I was a judge there, remember?" I could barely work in a nod before MistyFly launched into another string of verbal thoughts. Shifting my focus to WaveChill I noticed that his eyes were glued to the mare across from him. He wore a simple smile of content, while MistyFly continued talking about random things seemingly oblivious to WaveChills affection that he was so clearly displaying. I observed the pair as I munched on my shiny red apple, they would be cute together, not that it mattered much to me, I wasn't one for emotions, they only got you hurt, made you weak, and distracted you from important things like working, or napping, mainly napping.

After I finished my apple and the flaky pastry, I bid the adorable couple a soft goodbye and chanced a glance at the fragile kitchen clock, ten more minutes until training, I figured I might as well make my way out to the fields for the rest of my assessments, it wouldn't kill me to be a few minutes early.

Working my way through the Wonderbase was making more and more sense each time I did it, I remembered more turns, and recognized more doors; I eventually took to the upper part of the hallway and few lazily along the corridors in an attempt to work my now healed wing before it was pushed to the extreme.

After only getting lost once, I made it out of the base and into the foggy outdoors training area. I saw faint outlines of the training field and two ponies talking in the center. I made my way over to them and quickly discovered that it was SilverLining and Spitfire, when I saw Spitfire my blood ran cold, and I felt dizzy, I know I shouldn't feel scared, It was just a dream, nothing more.

I made my over to them, careful not to trip on anything hidden by the fog. "Looks like you're in for a rough set of tests." SilverLining commented as I walked up to him and Spitfire. "When I had my assessments it was crystal clear weather, and I still had trouble keeping up with the maneuvers."

Spitfire cut me off before I could respond. "Never mind that, let's get this over with, I need a good weekend, sponsors have put me through hell lately." She cast her gaze down to her clipboard. "Ok, so just warm up with ten laps, flying of course, and then we can start with the real stuff." I nodded and took off. I made short work of the laps; it was amazing to be flying outside again, my wing was still sore or course, but not nearly enough to keep me out of my home.

As I glided down to the grassy field Spitfire looked up at me gave me my next test. "OK, I hope you're warmed up because now we move into some flight patterns." She nodded toward SilverLining. "You and Silver will be up in the sky, and Silver will perform a few complex flight patterns, don't lose sight of him, and do everything he does immediately after him."

"Yes ma'am." I replied with steely resolve. I was fully committed to the Wonderbolts and would do my best no matter what task I was given.

I threw a glance at Silver just in time to see him wink at me and shot up into the clouds, with me trailing behind him of course. We kept going up for quite a while, then without a warning of any kind he shot to the left and into a barrel roll, with me seconds behind him, having barely been able to control my barrel roll. After stabilizing Silver started to roll up into a loop de loop, I continued to fallow him all the way through. He still hadn't so much as glanced behind him to see if I was still following.

I felt the foggy mist on my fur; it cooled me down and kept me hyper aware of every inch of my body. I was truly in my element, being in the sky made me feel whole, I breathed in the crisp chilly morning air as I passed through a cloud. MY shoulders relaxed with each flap of my wings, and my ears were being blown back by the wind, along with my colourful mane.

Silver continued to dive, spin, and speed up, and slow down, but no matter what he tried I couldn't be shaken off his trail. In what I suspected was a last attempt to lose me he banked right and allowed the wind to push him into a tighter curve, then at the apex of the impossibly tight curve he clamped him wings in tight and shot toward the ground like a bullet.

I eased into the curve, and tried to harness the wind as Silver had done, I only partially succeeded, and then when I felt my angle was right I pulled my wings in and dropped down. I plummeted faster, and faster, my gut screamed at me to pull out of the free fall, or at least gain a bit of control, but I knew I couldn't, I hadn't seen Silver do it, and I was not going to fail. The field was painfully close now, but Silver still hadn't slowed down at all.

Ever closer, and ever faster, I was seconds away from bracing for impact when I saw Silver flair out one wing and swing around so that he was zooming across the field grazing the grass with his hind hoofs. I copied him and somehow managed to make it out of the maneuver alive.

Silver landed in fort of Spitfire and reported what he had observed during the sequence of maneuvers. "She's a real fighter, couldn't shake her if I wanted to, she even kept up with the free fall trick." Spitfire and Sliver turned to look at me, both with a curious expression.

"You don't think….could she be, no way." Spitfire whispered at SilverLining

"I wouldn't doubt it; I've heard things about the Best Young Flier Competition." Silver countered, they both surveyed me, from hoof to tail. I stood frozen in place awkwardly. My mind raced through all the things they could be talking about, was I to be sacrificed to the volcano gods? Wait; was there even a volcano near here? Maybe it was mountain gods that I was to be offered up too. My mind got even farther away from realistic speculations as Silver and Spitfire continued to whisper back and forth. I grew even more paranoid by the minute, maybe they were going to make me dress up as a clown pony, and only let me preform as Rainbow the Wonderclown.

"RainbowDash" Spitfire emphasized my name firmly, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You are to do all the maneuvers that SilverLining assigns you, and I will be back shortly." I stood on the field quite confused as Spitfire raced away and into the Wonderbase.

"Ok… Well looks like most of the fog has burned off…" SilverLining offered glancing around awkwardly, quite clearly unprepared for the sudden absence of spitfire. "Umm, just… How about you just… Fly around, a bit, and maybe do a few dives, never mind." Silver huffed "Just show off."

I, of course was more than happy to oblige. With a snappy flap of my wings I was propelling myself high in the sky, and whipping around clouds and dashing across the horizon. I rolled, and dived, enjoying every second of my exhilarating joyride. The golden rays of sunlight sent shivers of warmth through my body, and the sharp clean air cleared my mind and lungs, allowing me to relax, and become a speed demon.

I climbed the sky, higher and higher, almost touching the sun, close enough to reach out and feel the flames peeling off it. Everything below me was completely forgotten. My fear over what Spitfire had in store for me had been thrown from my mind, and replaced with pure unabashed euphoria.

As the oxygen thinned and I struggled to pull in a lungful of air, I halted my dauntless climb and looked down at the splotch of green that was now my target. I steadied myself with my wings extended and flapping lazily. I closed my eyes now relying solely on instinct.

Then I fell, faster and faster, I angled myself straight down, flapping my wings faster and faster still, racing down to the growing green spot. My now open eyes burned against the fierce wind. Faster yet I pushed myself more and more, trying to get just a bit more speed. I shot down toward the ground, and suddenly, very suddenly, a gigantic immense boom radiated from me, along with the flourishing rainbow ring.

I cheered for myself as I painted rainbows across the sky, I couldn't have picked a better time to perform my signature trick, the Sonic Rainboom. I caught a glimpse of Spitfire and SilverLining Staring at me, mouths agape. As I twirled and looped, dived and danced across the clouds, tracing elegant rainbows across the sky.

Eventually I touched back down, once again quite scared of the plans Spitfire had for me. "My god!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Spinning around I saw none other than Soarin standing a few paces behind me with a cheeky smile splayed out on his face. "That's almost as fantastic as my trick." He added with a wink.

"Your trick?" I asked, his statement having piqued my curiosity.

"You two." Spitfire intersected, before Soarin could explain. "Will work together on tandem flying, and on improving your unique skills." Spitfire finished, seemingly displeased by my Sonic RainBooming ability. "RainbowDash your training is no longer entirely standard, and I need more time to research training for you, so you are dismissed for the weekend early." With a wave of her hoof Spitfire turned to SilverLining, and they went back to whispering in hushed tones.

Soarin led me from the field and back into the base. "What trick?" I finally managed to ask.

With a sideways glance at me Soarin explained. "You make Rainbows, what do you think I could make?" he said cryptically.

"Do you mean, lightning, or a storm?"

"Something of the sort." He closed the topic cryptically.

We continued on our way through the base and in no time arrived at out living quarters. "Well. I don't exactly have any possessions to bring back to PonyVille." I stated lamely, I hadn't even brought… Well, I didn't have much to bring. All my needs were met by the amenities of the base, and I didn't have a great amount of personal knickknacks that I brought with me, when I left PonyVille.

"Depends." Soarin explained with a chortle. "Should I bring along a toothbrush, or do you have a spare?"

"I gotcha covered." I laughed, we descended in to a fit of giggles, despite the fact that neither of us thought that was overly funny, I guess I just loosened up around Soarin, he was shaping up to be a worthwhile friend. We continued along the smooth marble hallway and worked our way back outside, with a quick glance at the sun we positioned ourselves in the direction of PonyVille, and took to the skies.


	8. Chapter 7

Many hours later Soarin and I glided across the bountiful fields of sweet apple acres, the trip had taken all day due to our frequent stopping and showing off our various flying tricks, however I still hadn't managed to convince Soarin to divulge the details of his special whatever it was that he thought could be cooler than my sonic rain boom.

I glanced up at the star spotted sky; it was completely clear, save for my cloud house in the distance. My friends were probably all at their homes, sleeping and dreaming up magnificent dreams. Tomorrow they would all get to meet Soarin and without really knowing why I worried that they would like him as much as I had grown too.

Soarin flew up beside me, and we fell into stride, our wing tips touching with each down stroke. I fixed my gaze on my cloud house. I couldn't wait to see tank again, I had made sure to give him enough food for the weekend in the off-chance I would be gone longer than I had anticipated, as was indeed the case.

Looking below me I saw that we had moved beyond the tree fields of Sweet Apple Acres, and were now soaring over the many quaint and humble homes in PonyVille, some without lights, and some dotted throughout with a soft glow coming from a window or two.

My thoughts wandered off to meaningless things as we glided up to my house, and into my kitchen. Tank let out a gurgle as I patted him on the head. "You have a turtle?" Soarin asked with confusion as Tank took to the air with his Fly-A-Tron 2000. "And it flies?" He added as Tank made his way over to him and bopped into his head.

"Yeah." I explained with amusement. "He's pretty awesome." Tank made his way over too me and landed on my head, then curled up and started snoring. "He helps me slowdown when I need it."

"I've always wanted a pet, but I wouldn't be able to find the time for it." Soarin said walking over to Tanks snoring form. "He is rather adorable." With that remark Soarin started petting Tanks shell; Tank let out a grumbled sigh and relaxed into my mane. I quite suddenly realized just how close Soarin was too me, his face was inches from mine looking up above my head at Tank. He was quite well-defined, with a lean form that spoke of early practices and late night workouts. I find myself compulsively reaching up to feel his shoulder.

He was just as soft as I had hoped, his muscles flexed beautifully as he tensed up. Why did he tense up? Oh good gosh, why was I petting him? I snatched my hoof off of his shoulder and thumped it back to the ground. He laughed as he said. "Whoa, I didn't realize my workout regime had worked that well. The ads were right, it does make me irresistible."

I mumbled a few excuses and we make our way into the dining room. "I don't have anything in right now, ya know with the whole 'not having been home all weekend thing'" I check a few cupboards, but I know it is a fruitless effort. I would be lucky to find as much as a half-eaten box of cereal.

"Don't worry about it." Soarin said as a cheeky smile slid across his face. "I guess I'll have to take you out to dinner, eh?"

"Not too many places are open this late." I countered.

"For you, I can find a place." He said as a debonair tone creeping into his voice. he Launched himself out of my dining room window he called back to me over his shoulder. "Follow me." So I did, I followed him right out into the open air.

He seemed to know where he was going, and I allowed myself to relax and followed him on instinct while my mind wandered.

We glided down gently to the door of Sugar Cube Corner. Soarin pulled a hidden key out from behind a false rock, undid the lock, and opened the door.

"How did you know there was an extra key?" I asked once inside the quaint sweet shop.

"I'm their number one customer and only get to visit at odd hours, so I got told where the extra key was kept. I leave the money I owe on the counter and lock up when I'm done eating." Soain explairned as he threw a handful of bits on the counter and selected a pie for us.

We ate the pie while laughing and swapping flight stories. Soarin had an impressive the arsenal of funny childhood stories to tell. Many included him trying, and then failing to execute a trick he had seen a more experienced pony perform, though some were the hazy memories of his parents.

I told him all about my adventures with Twilight and my other friends. He seemed skeptical when I told him how many times I had saved Equestria, but I was sure if I got a hold of Twilights flow chart explaining how we had beaten each enemy, he would believe me.

In the early hours of the morning we locked up the sweet shop and had made it back to my cloud house. Once securely back inside my living room I realized just how insanely late it actually was. "I guess we should try to get some sleep?" I didn't mean for it to sound so much like I question, but that's how it came out.

"Yeah, a few hours are better than none." Soarin mused. I showed him where the extra toothbrush was and where my spare bedroom was. Then I headed to my own elegant cloud bed.

I had unusual dreams that night. They were free from threatening fire this time though. These dreams focused mainly on Soarins shoulders and on his smile. I would be thoroughly embarrassed come morning.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sounds and smells of a hearty and indulgent breakfast. The sizzle of bacon and the smell of maple syrup filled the air around me, egging me out of my bed and into the kitchen. Soarin was standing at my scarcely used stove frying up some eggs and bacon.

"Oh, you're up, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." He explained with a sheepish tone creeping into his voice.

"Really?" I said, unable to hold back the surprise in my voice. No one had ever taken care of me like this before, sure I have had injuries and been bedridden, but no one had ever taken care of me just because they wanted too.

I settled myself into a chair at my dusty kitchen table while Soarin brought out plates covered in heaping piles of crispy bacon and perfect eggs. His excellent cooking skills were not something I had expected, they were not something anyone would expect from Soarin at first glance. Soarin's outward appearance was more stereotypical of a slightly sloppy young male, but he was surprised me with his neatness and attention to detail.

We wordlessly dug into breakfast, simply enjoying being near each other, and the comfortable silence that came from having mouths full of succulent food. I wondered about that day, what was there in PonyVille worth seeing? Lots of course, but what could I show off to a Wonderbolt?

My friends were interesting and I hadn't seen them since before the storm, but I was ashamed to realize that I was worried they would scare Soarin away. He had to meet them though; if he stuck around for a while he would have to meet them. If he stuck around for a while, when did I start imagining Soarin being part of my future?

We sat, me and Soarin, in front of Twilights library home. I was unnecessarily nervous, Twilight was the tamest of my friends and it made absolute sense that easing Soarin into my friend group was a smart course of action, but I was still nervous. We had knocked on the door, and could now hear the knocking of books tumbling off shelves.

"Spike." A voice yelled from within the house. "Can you get the door?"

"No, I'm stuck in the tub." A bashful voice called back.

"How can you be stuck in a tub, it's a tub."

"I got my tail stuck in the drain."

I saw Soarin snigger out of the corner of my eye. Oh gosh, I had to pick the one day that even Twilight couldn't be normal. "Be with you in a minute." Twilight's voice called to us from somewhere within the library.

"Twilight hurry, my tail's going numb!" Spikes remark made Soarin shake with laughter he had clearly tried to supress.

"Spike, I told you this would happen if you kept using so much bubble bath."

"But Twilight, bubbles are fun."

"I know they are Spike, but is the fun really worth it when this happens?"

I loud grunt and straining sound could be heard followed by a massive popping sound. "Thanks Twilight, you're the best. I can get the door now." Little claws clacking of wood could be heard right before the door was opened to show the short purple and green dragon. "Hi Rainbow, how is the Wonder training? OH MY GOSH! TWILIGHT, RAINBOW BROUGHT A COLT!"

"Spike, it's still one week before the first of April." Twilight lectured as she stuck her head around the doorway to see who was at the door. "Oh my gosh, you weren't joking, and he's a Wonderbolt too! This is cause for celebration, someone need to tell Pinkie."

As if on cue the pink mare jumped in-between Soarin, she wrapped an arm around our shoulders and pulled us close. "What is all this I'm hearing about Rainbows special colt friend? Should we have a Part? Oh of course we should! Give me five minutes to get everything ready." Pinkie was gone before I could tell her not to throw a party.

I turned back to Twilight. "HI Twi, So what have you been up too?"

She laughed. "Don't think you're getting by that easily, you have got to tell me how you too met."

"Actually we aren't a couple." I offered up meekly. Soarin blushed beet red.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked cautiously, as if Soarin and I could actually be unaware of some mutual attraction between us.

"Completely." I assured her. I thought I saw Soarin twitch as a spoke, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, or maybe some kind of wishful thinking.

We were ushered into Twilights house by the stamped consisting of the rest of my friends, all having undoubtedly been told by Pinkie that I had a coltfriend. I could hear them grilling Soarin about this and that, and could see them sizing him up should he 'break my heart' and they be left to avenge my honor.

The first person to be heard above the white noise of the crowd was Rarity, of course it would be refined Rarity that could command the attention of the rest of my rowdy friends. "Darlings, this is no way to make a first impression, remember we don't want to scare him off." I appreciated Rarity's sentiments. "He may be the only coltfriend Rainbow ever manages to get." I found myself appreciating Rarity a little less.

"Guys they aren't together." Spike said.

"Called it." Shouted Applejack.

"You did not!" Fluttershy mumbled from the corner of the room. "I did."

Treachery, treachery from all of my friends, then I a fashion that I should have expected they all descended into a mass of fighting. I didn't expect the best of first impressions, but I must say that even I didn't think things could go as bad as they did.


	10. Chapter 9

My friends had wasted no time in launching into embarrassing stories once they all settled down. They remembered things even I had long forgotten, or pushed into the dark corners of my mind with the hope of one day forgetting it. Soarin didn't seem to mind though, he had laughed at the right moments, and cringed when a cringe was called for, he was utter perception at managing my friends.

"And she got pie everywhere." I tuned back in reality just in time to hear the end of Applejacks latest story. I couldn't remember when this story took place, or they I had gotten pie everywhere, but I found I didn't care much. I kept getting lost in Soarin's laugh, it was clear, and bright, the kind of noise that you know you will never get tired of.

All of my friends were perched at various points of Twilight's living room, she had put out snacks and no one showed any sign of leaving anytime soon. I was distinctly worried that we would be trapping in this story telling hell all through the night, and maybe the day after.

I guess I should be said that I didn't mind too much, it could have been worse, and at least everyone but Pinkie had realized that Soarin and I were not dating. "So, Rainbow, darling, when is your first Wondershow? I simply must have tickets." Rarity drawled in her high-class voice.

"I don't actually know." I admitted to the room.

"I do!" Soarin shouted. "It's the he day after tomorrow. Spitfire told me when you were being evaluated."

"That soon?" Fluttershy echoed aloud what I am thinking. I hadn't heard anything about my first performance, but I was willing to guess it may have slipped Spitfires mind, she had talked about sponsors a lot lately, that must be distracting her a bit.

I will be prepared though, I am always ready for anything at a moment's notice, and I have quite a few moments until the show. Still it would have been nice for Spitfire to take a little more care in her managing skills.

"I'm sure Rainbow can handle it." Soarin said with a hearty voice that reassured me. He nudges me with his snout. "You flew a storm like no one's business; one show will be a breeze." I laughed and brushed the complement away, then turned to face my friends only to find them shifting on the spot awkwardly blushing.

I had let the awkward silence they are causing drag on for a few minutes before I broke it with a question. "What's with the weird look guys?"

No one answered and I looked to Soarin for an explanation, but he had none to offer. "Are you'll sure you aren't dating?" AppleJack said.

When were they going to let that go, I couldn't very well date someone and not know, could I? "Yes, guy, come on. I don't go on about you guys and whether of not you're dating friends that just happen to be colts. Fluttershy, I don't just assume that you are dating BigMac, do I?" I tried to explain myself, but it backfired quite badly.

"Actually rainbow, while you were at the Wonderbase, I started dating BigMac." Fluttershy explained with a pink blush on her face. Confirming that she did not lie, everyone around her nods. Fluttershy and BigMac, I never pictured them together.

"Well. We aren't." I huffed at everyone. After that I just sat in the background and let everyone finish with Soarin. We did actually get out of the library before midnight; Soarin was utterly exhausted from all the attention he had been on the receiving end of. We flew back up to my sky house with lazy flaps and tired droopy eyes.

We piled into my house and blundered down the hallways, too tired to keep out eyes up for more than a few seconds. I managed to make my way into my bed room and flopped on to my bed, it felt off though, as if there was an extra weight on the mattress. I didn't dwell on it though, I was simply too tired to stay awake another moment longer.

I wish I had investigated the extra weight though, because when I woke up I almost had a heart attack when I saw a pair of closed eyes inches from my face. I screamed of course, it was the only logical thing to do. The eyes flew open and promptly fell off my bed along with the body they were part of.

It was Soarin, why he was in my room, I had no idea. "Rainbow, why are you in my bed?" He asked from the floor.

"Your bed, this is my bed." I retaliated.

"No its not-." Soarin shouted back at me, right before actually looking around and noticing that it was in fact my room. "Oh god, I'm sorry Rainbow, I didn't know, I was so tired last night I must have gone through the wrong door."

I mistake, of course, we all make them, but I had almost wished for a second that we hadn't been so tired and had made the decision on your own, intentionally. "Don't worry Soarin, I won't beat you up or nothing, just warn me next time you're going to sleep with me." I'm joking of course, and Soarin chuckles nervously, but I get the feeling that something else should have been said.

We ignored it though, we ignored the fact that we had both just had our best night's sleep in a long time, and we especially ignored the fact that we had woken up cuddling. We ate breakfast and then wasted away the day. We joked around, and we played games, we even went round to SugarCube corner for more pies.

Then after a full day worth of time wasters it was night. As we said out goodbyes I noticed he lingered longer than usual, longer than was friendly. It wasn't offensive in the slightest though, it was warm and it was comforting. I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted it to be Soarin and me in my bed together, cuddling.

It wasn't though, it was just me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys MLP Brony Fifer here and I would just like to say a couple things. First of all this chapter is the FIRST chapter I am doing as a team and the next thing is that I am giving HALF the credit to my friend ****yugiohfan163. ****he wrote the second half as I wrote the first half. So that's what we are gonna be doing. I do first half as he does second half. So if you have any problems with this send a PM to me, yugiohfan163, or whovian123. And if you have any suggestions for future chapters please PM me or any of the others and I will see if your suggestion is good. So please favorite or follow and see ya all later. chow.**

When I woke up in the morning I smelled something heavenly. I followed the scent into my kitchen and I saw Soarin cooking. So I walked up behind him and I was about to say boo when. "Nice try. Rainbow Dash. I could hear you get out of your bed." He said turning with a smile on his face.

"Well then crap. And next time look at the room before you get into a bed." I said to him blushing a tiny bit.

"Hey it was a honest mistake. By the way breakfast is almost done." He said. So I went and sat down at the table as he flew over the breakfast he made. When he put it on the plate I saw he made eggs, bacon, and toast. When I took a bite of the eggs it was like eating heaven and I took no time at all hoofing it down. As soon as I finished Soarin looked at me with a surprised look on his face but then in the next couple seconds it changed into a pure smile. "Hey Soarin you got to tell me what you put in these eggs." I said.

"Sorry. It's a family recipe that only me and my family know." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Aww come on Soarin. Or else I will everypony what you did last night." I said knowing that it would pack a punch.

"You wouldn't?" he said with a scared and worried look on his face.

"Try me." I said. So at that moment I could tell he was testing me to see if I was telling the truth, but when he saw I was telling the truth he put his head down with a sigh and started to write down the recipe. "Oh yeah Rainbow, could you please get tank his food. When I woke up this morning I decided to go to the market and I bought him some new food. It should be in the cabinent." He said. So I went over to the cabinet and when I opened it a bunch of stuff fell off it shelves and landed on me. When I burst out of the pile of food and tools I found Soarin laughing his head off. "Oh ha ha very funny. And I will get you back Soarin. Just you wait." As soon as I said that he got a worried look on his face knowing that what he did was gonna make something terrible happen to him. As soon as we finished breakfast, we left the house and we flew back to ponyville to meet up with the girls for a special occasion. When we reached the meeting spot, we were wondering where everybody was. So we went inside and then we knew where everybody was. "SURPRISE!" every pony yelled. Me and Soarin stood there with our faces in awe just wondering what this was about.

"So glad you could make it Rainbow and Soarin. If you didn't come Rainbow it wouldn't of been A PARTY!" Pinkie walked up behind us scaring the crap out of me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Pinkie Pie.

"Well its your birthday silly. How could you forget?" she said with a surprise on her face.

"Well I guess I was so happy on becoming a wonderbolt that I must of forgotten my own birthday." I said. When Pinkie walked away, me and Soarin went to party and when we were done we started to fly back to the house cause it was close to night starting. On our way back something crashed into a tree just barely missing both me and Soarin. When we went to check it out it turned out to be Derpy that crashed into the tree. When she saw me she started to get a worried look on her face. "RAINBOW. I am glad to see you." She said.

"Why are you glad to see me?" I asked with a little bit of worry in my voice.

"YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME. THE FATE OF PONYVILLE AND EVERYWHERE ELSE DEPENDS ON IT!" she yelled.

"Hey there is no need to yell Derpy. Just take some long deep breaths. Now tell us what is happening." I said.

"The weather factory is out of control and no pony knows why. If it isn't fixed soon tornados and tempest will rage all over Equestria." She said flying off in the direction of the factory. When I looked at Soarin I could tell that he was going to come with me no matter what so then we started to fly off towards the weather factory.

Once they made it there, they saw tons of Pegasi flying away from the factory.

They flew through the doors and and spotted the machine in charge of the factory. It looked to be shaking and giving off sparks randomly.

"How do we stop this?" I asked stumped.

"I'll try and take some of the parts out to try and stop it." replied Soarin who flew over to the table and grabbed one of the wrenches. He flew on top of the machine and tried Both take one of the panels off.

Rainbow bit her hoof as she was nervous for Soarin. She noticed the machine beginning to smoke and saw sparks flying off near Soarin. "Soarin! Get away from that machine!" called Rainbow Dash.

Soarin wasn't able to hear her over the sound of the machine and wasn't able to get out of the way as the machine exploded, sending bits and pieces flying and causing Rainbow to panic. She flew towards Soarin and managed to pick him up before he hit the floor.

"Don't worry Soarin, we're getting you help." whispered Rainbow to Soarin as she flew straight out of the factory and down to the nearest hospital.


	12. Chapter 11

When we reached the hospital, the nurses and doctors took him straight into the emergency room and I went to sit down in the waiting room, hoping that he was all right. When the nurse came out she found me asleep and she shook me awake startling me and her. "Your friend was brought here just in time." She said. "He was losing a lot of blood on the inside and had a few broken bones. If you got here any later he would of died."

"But can I see him?" I asked. And by the way she looked at me she could tell that I didn't want to lose him.

"Sure but he is unconscious for now. Let me know when he wakes up so I can take some tests on him." She said with a wink. As she led me to his room he was on the bed with his head on the side of the pillow. As the nurse left with a smile, I went over and sat down next to Soarin's bed. "Why did you need to do this Soarin. I should have been the one to go in there not you." I said with a little sniffle. Just then I felt a hoof on my head an when I looked I saw Spitfire had come into the room. "Don't beat yourself up kid." She said. "Soarin's been in tougher spots before. So tell me what happened."

"We were on our way back to my house when Derpy almost crashed into us. When we went over to check on Derpy, she said that there was trouble at the weather factory. When we got to there, the main machine was going haywire. Soarin grabbed some tools and went over to try to disable the machine. The machine started to smoke and before I could warn him, it blew up. That was when I rushed him here." I said.

"Well as soon as he wakes up call for me. I'll be talking to the nurses and doctors." As she left the room a doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Hello I am gonna be your friends doctor. My name is Doctor Aid. Or you can just call me Aid. I don't really care. So has your friend woken up at all?" he asked.

"Not yet at least. He was right next to the machine when it exploded, so I thought it would be a while before he wakes up." I answered. With me saying that, he used his magic to pick up his pen and started to write stuff down onto his clipboard. "Well, what do you know about him?" he asked. Before I could open my mouth, somepony else entered the room with a wonderbolt uniform on. "I think its none of you business doctor." She said. So with that note, the doctor left and the mare came walking over to me. "I think that the doctors here need to learn that when a mare needs her privacy. That she needs it. Names Fleetfoot newbie."

"Rainbow Dash. How did you know he was here?" I asked.

"A mare never tells her sources. Also, I make it my business whenever a teammate of mine is in the hospital. This also means that you are the only one awake that knows what the machine looked like when you got there."

"Well it was giving off sparks and it was shaking a lot. But when I saw Soarin open the panel, all the wires were fried. So I think it might have been sabotaged." I answered. Fleetfoot started to go into a deep thought and snapped out of it when Soarin started to move. As Fleetfoot came over and stood on the other side of the bed. As Soarin slowly started to open his eyes he was shocked to see Fleetfoot standing to his left and me on his other. "How long was I out?" the blue Pegasus asked.

"About a couple hours. You really took a hit from the machine blowing up." I answered getting a weak smile from him. "Well at least I stopped it."

"Yeah and in the process getting yourself injured. Also it didn't go haywire cause of faulty machinery. It was sabotaged." Fleetfoot said.

"How do you know it was sabotaged?" Soarin asked.

"Well when Rainbow Dash told me what the panel looked like when you opened it, the only thing that could of done this was a unicorn with some powerful magic." She said walking over next to me. "So basically I can tell you are gonna be a great member on this team Rainbow Dash. With someone of your eyesight we should be able to tell when somepony is doing something wrong with a routine. Well I will go get Spitfire. She wanted to be here for when you woke up Soarin. See ya later guys and girls." Fleetfoot left the room and a couple minutes later Spitfire came walking in. "Well glad to see you are finally awake Soarin." She said.

"Well glad to be awake ma'am." He said.

"What must I tell you about calling me that Soarin. You know that when nopony else is around except your fellow wonderbolts is to just call me Spitfire."

"Sorry Spitfire. Old habits die hard."

"That and I almost had to find you a replacement cause you almost died hard. I also have to say that Rainbow Dash will have to take your place in the show tomorrow. Which also means that you have to finish your evaluation today Rainbow Dash." She said.

"Well I got that when I was almost blown up. Just hope that you don't give her anything hard for her to do until you finished her evaluation." He pleaded causing Spitfire to smile a little. "We both know that that is not gonna happen Soarin. And rainbow Dash."

"yes?"

"I want you at the academy after dinner. Take care you guys." As she left the room the nurse that came out and woke me up walked in. For ponys sake how many people are gonna be coming in here. "Well Soarin I got to go and actually have dinner and then go to evaluation. I'll tell the others that you are all right. See ya later Soarin." As I left the room I started to think about what was gonna happen to my evaluation. I flew over to sugercube corner and I got some food to eat while at the same time getting the crap scared out of me by Pinkie every couple minutes. When I left sugercube corner I went straight to the academy where Spitfire was waiting. "Good you're here, Rainbow. Time to finish your evaluation." With that note she took me to the runway.

"First up, speed." called Spitfire. I got ready near the starting line and as soon as the shot went up, I flew as fast as I could through several hoops and dodged several objects that were thrown at me to try and slow me down. I managed to get past it all and landed at the finish line.

"Nice time, but don't get cocky. Next up is ability." called Spitfire.

I took a deep breath and began to run along a balance post they had set up and had to use only hoofs to stay up. I jumped from one post to the other with good speed while staying balanced. Soon I made it to the end.

"Impressive, but let's see how you are with style." replied Spitfire.

I grinned as I was a shoe in to pass this. I flew stright up into the air and began to use the clouds around me to my advantage. I held the clouds close as I began to shape them into the perfect picture. Once it was done, I landed with a grin and pointed at it with my hoof.

Spitfire looked up and saw a cloud face of myself. "Impressive. Not thrilled with the cocky attitude, but you still passed. Congrats, you're in." replied Spitfire


	13. Chapter 12

After the end of my evaluation my wings were so sore that I for once flew at a slow pace to keep from hurting too much. When I reached my house I gave tank his food and I went to bed. The next morning I went to the academy. When I first entered it I was immediately pushed over by a brown Pegasus. When I looked up at the colt he looked angry and when he left he stepped on my front left hoof and he sneered on his way out. Fleetfoot came over and helped me up. "Don't worry about him. He is mad because Soarin is in the hospital and he thinks it is your fault." She said.

"Well that still gives him no right to push me down. When I get my hooves on him." I said. Before I could even go after him flatfoot close lined me causing me to do a couple of flips. "Don't pick a fight with someone you can't win against." She said. She walked back inside of the academy and I quickly followed suit. I went to Spitfire's office and when I walked in I was surprised to see Soarin talking to spitfire. "Soarin I didn't know they let you out early." I said walking up to him with a smile.

"Well they weren't going to let me out till another couple days until spitfire took the doctor out into the hall and they came back in like 20 minutes later. She told me to get stuff together and we left the hospital. By the way spitfire. What did you do to the guy?" he asked being very curious.

"Well let's just say I am very persuasive. Also Soarin still can't do anything to extreme flying all the doctors say he can do without being in pain is just fly at his normal speed." Spitfire said getting a groan from Soarin and smiling from it.

"Aww come on spitfire." He pleaded getting another smile.

"Well to bad. Fleetfoot will have to take you place and that's final." She said. Soarin left the room with a sigh as I walked up to spitfire. "Is it really true that he can't be in the show?" I asked getting a little laugh from spitfire.

"No it isn't but I like seeing Soarin when he is sad. And then when I tell him later the look on his face is priceless." She said walking back behind her desk putting on her shades. "No get out of here I still got trainees to train." I left her office as she yelled out her window at the trainees to pick up speed. Same old spitfire. So I went to the workout room and I found Soarin. I walked over to Soarin and I saw that he was talking to the colt that had knocked me down. When the colt saw me he walked away from Soarin with Soarin wondering why he left when he saw me. "Hey rainbow dash. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I followed him over to a room and he locked it. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well I just have a couple questions to ask you." He said with a curious tone.

"Sure. What did you want to ask?" I asked. Wondering what he was going to ask. Well I do not know mind.

"Well first of all how long did you want to be a wonderbolt?" he asked.

"Well ever since I first went to my first performance with the wonderbolts."

"Okay next question. How much do you know about the wonderbolts?"

"I don't know."

"Last question. Do you like me?" when he asked that he got an embarrassed look on his face. "I… uhh. Got to go." I said. I opened the door and I flew as fast as I could out of the academy and to the park in ponyville. I flew onto the cloud that I always kept over the park and I started to think about the question he asked. _Do you like me? _The question kept on ringing inside my head. I thought it would have been a few more years before he asked that question. "He asked you. Didn't he?" I heard a voice say behind me. When I turned around I saw Fleetfoot hovering next to the cloud I was on. "I told him to wait so then you might answer but I guess he decided not to heed my warning." She said. She sat down on the cloud I was on and breathed in and out with a big breath. "The park always has the freshest air. But why did you leave the academy?"

"Well when he asked if I liked him it felt like my brain shut down. I didn't know what to say so I came here." I said.

"Well that is Soarin after all. But don't let it get to you girl. He has a pure heart and he is kind of shy. It must have taken a lot of courage from him to ask you."

"Yeah. I guess it did Fleetfoot. When Soarin said you were aggressive he must not have been on your good side." I said getting a laugh from Fleetfoot.

"Well he actually never was on my good side. Within the first few seconds when we met he spilled a full rain cloud on me drenching me. Ever since he was always on my bad side until that day when he was in the hospital cause of an explosion. I was surprised when the doctor told me that he didn't experience any outside injuries but he did suffer a lot of pain on his inside. The doctors said that he should have died but I knew that he was a fighter when he had something on his mind to fight for." She said making me confused.

"Well do you know what he was thinking about?" I asked.

"Well I thought it was because he couldn't let his fans down but when he told me a secret I found out what it was."

"Well what was it."

"you." She said getting a surprised look on my face.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well ever since he saw you for the first time he fell in love with you he said. But he never got the guts to tell you till today."

"That is surprising but what should I do?" I asked her.

"Well a colt needs to know that when he asks that question. That the mare needs time to think about it. Well I need to head back to the academy and get some paperwork done before the show. See ya later rainbow dash." As she flew off back to the academy I started to think about what I should answer and that was when I thought of the answer so I flew back to the academy.

**Hey people reading mine and my associate's story. My name is MLP Brony Fifer and I have a couple things to say. First of all I already have the next few chapters planned out but afterwards…. I got nothing. So I need my viewers help coming up with some ideas for future chapters. Either PM me or put it in a review and if I choose your suggestion I will say your name in the chapter I do it in. but if you don't have a name I will just say a random person said it because I don't know who wrote it. Also the next thing I might add is that I don't have a schedule for when I put up chapters so I put them up randomly and I might put one up every day depending on what is happening so please don't hate if you don't see a chapter up every day so I would take my leave so have a nice day and please Favorite or follow or maybe even both but see ya later. Chow**


	14. Contest

**Hey there readers of the storys MLP Brony Fifer here and I have a couple things to say. First of all I am at the moment stumped on my story called My Little Adventures so I think I might have a little contest. The story will consist of 6 separate point of views each with a different pony From the Mane 6. So post in the Reviews who you want to see in the next story I make for My Little Adventures. This will go on until I think it should stop so please post your favorite of the Mane 6 into the reviews and don't PM me them cause it will cause my computer to lag to much. Don't know why but it does it. Also don't hate but for the story I made up a little filly for princess cadence and shining armor. Also I would like to know if for that series if you would want me to do spike, luna, and celestia. If you do just post it in that storys reviews and I will take a look at your answers. Now time to talk about this story. I am typing up a chapter for this story and it usually takes either 1 day or 2 days to finish for every chapter I might post once a week or whenever I feel like putting it up. Just kidding I might make a schedule for putting up chapters or I might just put them up when they are done. So remember a contest for My Little Adventures and update schedules for this story. Well this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	15. Chapter 13

On my way back to the academy I flew past the weather factory. So I decided to go inside and take a look at what all the damage was since I brought Fleetfoot to the hospital. When I went inside I noticed a pony over by the control panel. When I started to walk towards the pony I heard something coming up from behind me so I hid. When I looked I saw that it was another pony in a cloak. "Well this plan had backfired severely. "Instead of hurting our target we hurt Soarin. We must come up with another plan." The approaching pony said.

"Yes we do. If I don't get my revenge on her what I am going to do is take down the wonderbolts one by one. Maybe then they will see that I am a better flyer then Rainbow Dash." When I heard that I left the factory wondering who those two ponies were. When I reached the academy I started to look for Soarin. While looking for Soarin I found Fleetfoot so I decided to tell her what I saw. "Hey Fleetfoot." I said. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled a tiny bit. "So I'm guessing you figured out an answer?" she asked.

"Yes I did. But on my way back here I decided to visit the weather factory and I saw a pony hidden by a cloak. I was going to go up to the pony when I heard something behind me so I hid. When I looked at the pony again another one was there also hidden by a cloak. I heard them talking and it turns out that the weather factory was sabotaged and that they didn't want to get Soarin. They wanted to get me." I said. Fleetfoot got up from her chair and walked over to me. "Well then you might want to tell Spitfire about this so then she can see what to do. She should be in her office right now." She said. So I said bye to Fleetfoot and I walked down to Spitfires office and when I was at the door I heard moaning. I was wondering what it was but when I opened the door I saw what it was. Soarin was bucking Spitfire. As I stood there in horror Soarin saw me and got a worried look on his face. "Rainbow Dash. This isn't what it looks like, let me explain." Before he could even explain I threw the door shut and I flew away from the academy as fast as I could just to get away from him, crying on the way. When I was sure that I got as far that I needed away from him I started to cry uncontrollably. As soon as I was done crying I noticed a Pegasus flying towards me and I realized it was Fleetfoot when she finally reached me she started to try to comfort me. "I know what you might have seen but I actually know why he did it." She said.

"Well then why did he do it? Just to be a sick buck." I said surprising Fleetfoot. (Buck in this MLP means fuck)

"No. he has a condition that makes him go crazy whenever something bad happens to him. He snaps out of it when he sees the cause of the bad thing. You running away when he asked the question made his mind think it was a bad thing so he went crazy." She said.

"I wish I knew that before I shut the door and flew away all the way here." I said.

"Well the only thing you can do right now is go back and talk. Spitfire knows about his condition and whenever he becomes it she brings him into her office and they have at it. We both found out about it when I was yelling at him for the cloud incident with Spitfire laughing her head off behind me. I immediately noticed something wrong when his eyes changed to red and he started to trash the place. By the time we calmed him down the entire office was trashed and like everypony in the academy at the moment was at the door wondering what happened. While spitfire went outside the office to try to get everypony to leave soarin told me about his condition and I forgave him at the moment. So I think you need to apologize to him." She said.

"I doubt he thinks that I want to see him again. But I do forgive him and my answer for him was a yes." I said.

"Do you really mean it?" I heard a voice say behind us and even Fleetfoot was surprised. When we turned around Soarin was hovering right next to the cloud. I didn't move or say anything for a couple seconds until I rushed over to him and hugged him surprising him. "Of course I mean it. I love you too much to not forgive you. But don't think that this means that you are out of me pranking you for what you did." I said causing him to laugh a little bit before he saw the look on my face. "You aren't kidding are you?" he asked hoping for the best.

"That answer is a no." I said with him getting a face of terror but then sighing knowing that he couldn't get out of it.

"Well are you two lovebirds ready to go back to the academy so we can get ready for the show?" Fleetfoot said.

"But spitfire said that I was not allowed to be in the show." Soarin said with a sigh.

"She was kidding and she even told me that." I said laughing along with Fleetfoot.

"When I get ahold of that mare." He said making us both laugh even harder almost making Fleetfoot fall from the sky from laughter.

"Aww quit it you two." He pleaded.

"Let's just head back to the academy. Since you took my place rainbow dash I get to sleep all I want." Fleetfoot said. So we started our way back to the academy and when we got there we saw Patrick struggling to carry some boxes into the academy. So the three of us went over and helped Patrick carry them in. as soon as we reached the mess hall Patrick had us take the crates into the kitchen and when we left he said his thanks and went to go see spitfire. When we reached her office she was talking with a Pegasus. I thought I remembered her face but when spitfire saw me she waved her hoof a tiny bit and that was when the Pegasus put back on its cloak and left the office. "Who was that?" I asked walking up to spitfire.

"You don't recognize her? Its lightning dust." She said. (For all who don't know who lightning dust is she shows up in Season 3 Episode 7 wonderbolt academy. I am not giving any spoilers but watch the episode to learn about her. PS watch the video before continuing if you haven't seen it)

"Wasn't she kicked out of the academy when she forced me and her to create a tornado that almost killed my friends?" I said.

"Yes and she proved herself again and she was reaccepted into the academy. She has improved a lot since then but she still doesn't stand a chance against your records. Also I feel sorry that you had to walk in the door to see… you know." She said looking a little embarrassed.

"I already forgave you on that." I said causing her to sigh with relief.

"Well that's good. So you here to learn about what we are doing for the show?" she asked.

"Yes we are. When does it start?" I asked.

"Well it starts maybe just after celestia lowers the sun and Luna raises the moon. But it should all be pretty easy cause we are going to do what we did last year but different. This time for the finally one of us needs to set some rings on fire and rainbow dash you need to make a sonic rainbow about in-between the 5th and 6th ring."

"I can do that no problem." I said with a determined tone.

"Well that's not all the rings will get smaller until they are just a couple more inches wider then you. Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked.

"Bring it on."


	16. Sister's

**Hey readers of this story I have a couple things to say. First of all if you see any thing in this story that has Rape in it let me know what chapter and I will fix it. Also letting you all also know that I do not write about rape but my sister thinks its funny to mess with the chapters I am writing so let me know if you see anything that looks like it shouldn't be there. Also another thing I am a fan of the New Lunar Republic. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	17. Chapter 14

When we got to the show area in ponyville it was beautiful. Wonderbolt insignias were on all the banners. It looked like it could take everypony in Manehatten. And last but not least the best thing of all. The apple cider stand. I went straight to the stand to see if they were open and I sighed a little when I found they weren't open yet. "Calm yourself down Rainbow. There are some perks to being a wonderbolt and we do this whenever we have a show." Soarin said. He walked up to a door on the side of the building and did what looked like a special knock. Then suddenly the door swung open almost hitting me but barely missing Soarin and a pony that I thought I would not see again for a little while was there. "Well howdy there folks. Here for ya apple cider before the show starts?" applejack asked. "Hey there sugercube it's nice to see you again after a while." She walked over to me and gave me a very strong hug. "Applejack….can't….breath…" I said causing her to drop me.

"Sorry about that rainbow. All that applebucking sure does pay off but it has some problems as well. So how have the wonderbolts been treating ya?" she asked.

"Really good. How has the gang been doing?" I asked. She brought out several mugs of apple cider and everybody grabbed a mug.

"Well same old same old. Except for pinkie pie waiting at the mailbox again just like when you went to the academy. That reminds me please send a letter to pinkie pie so then she can at least start planning party's again." She pleaded getting a little smirk from me and Soarin.

"Who's pinkie pie?" Soarin asked.

"She is a pink earth pony who loves surprises, parties, and sneaking up on people." I said noticing a bush moving up behind him.

"Well I am glad she's not here because I do not take surprises very well." He said. Just then he was pulled into the bush surprising the heck out of him as he struggled to get out of the bush.

"somepony help me!" he yelled bringing Spitfire and Fleetfoot over to see what was going on and then seeing what was happening they started to laugh their heads off and Fleetfoot was on the ground laughing so hard that it made applejack laugh. As soon as Soarin got out of the bush he had a tiny bit of fear on his face and even screamed like a little filly as a certain pink pony's head popped out of the bush.

"Hey pinkie pie. Nice prank." I said laughing a little.

"Prank? He said he like surprises? Didn't you?" she asked with a little frown.

"I said I didn't like surprises you pink pony." He said with a little sigh causing everypony to laugh a little more.

"Aww come on girls. Quit laughing." He said with a frown.

"Well it was very funny when you screamed like a little filly. But we will stop now." Spitfire said. When applejack saw that we had all spilled our mugs of apple cider she walked back into the building and got us some more. "Thanks Applejack." I said.

"Wait? You know her?" spitfire asked.

"Yep. She is one of my friends from Ponyville. We have been best friends for a long time." I said getting a smile from everypony.

"Well that's good. Well everypony finish up your drinks we need to start getting ready for the show and soon the other ponies will be getting here soon to watch our show." Spitfire said. So we all finished our drinks and I said goodbye to Applejack and Pinkie Pie and we went into a room to talk about what we are gonna do for our show. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked spitfire.

"Well we were thinking about doing in the end a rainbow tornado which we need you for. We need you to go fast enough so then the tornado will not do what happened at the academy with lightning dust. But also slow enough so we can control it. While we keep control of the tornado we need you to fly straight into it from above and create a sonic rainboom in the middle of it." Spitfire said.

"I can do that but you will need to keep it still." I said.

"Oh we will but Fleetfoot you are not going to be sitting on your but for this one." She said.

"aww." Fleetfoot said.

"To bad. Rainbow while we do the show start gaining enough speed. To perform it." She said.

"Got it." A couple of hours later the show had begun and I were above the stadium starting to gain speed. Fleetfoot was flying threw rings of fire and as soon as she was through unicorns started to move the a little and Soarin started to fly through them with elite precision and as soon as he was through them all spitfire went through them so fast making them all lose their flame. As soon as she gave the signal I flew down and started to make a tornado. About halfway I went fast enough to make a rainbow trail and the others flew in and started to make it stable enough to control it. When spitfire gave me the sign I flew out of the tornado heading straight up gaining speed before I went flying straight down. I was almost to the tornado when it moved over a little but I fixed my trajectory and I flew into the tornado creating a sonic rainboom in the middle causing the tornado to dissipate making a bunch of rainbow dust fly all around the arena with the crowd in aww and wonder. When the show was over the entire crowd gave us a lot of clops of enjoyment as we left the arena and we went back to the academy. On our way back to the academy me and Soarin said goodbye to the others and we went home. As soon as we got home we took off our suits and we went straight to bed.

**Sorry this chapter took a while to put up. School was being a pain in the butt and I now have a bunch of story's to work on and I hope you guys and girls don't hate for how long it was to put this up. Hope you guys and girls liked this chapter cause if so I could use some suggestions for the future chapters and please no flamers because it kind of makes me not want to write for the people and it makes me feel like a failure.**


	18. Chapter 15

When I woke up in the morning I realized I wasn't in my bed and when I looked over it looked like Soarin was wide eyed as well. "Well well. Now who has slept in the others bed." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. So what's the plan for today anyway?" I asked getting out of the bed.

"Well since its Sunday we don't do anything except for what we want to do." He said walking out the door. When I looked outside I saw Derpy flying over to my house as I walked outside. "Hey Derpy. Why are you on mail duty when I made you lead of the weather team?" I asked her.

"Well ever since when Soarin got hurt all the Pegasus yelled at me and they threw me out. I had to take my old job back at mailing to make enough bits to actually keep my house. Here is your mail." As I took the mail Derpy flew off and I already knew one thing that I was gonna do today. As I brought the mail inside I found a letter from pinkie pie. So I opened it as I walked into the kitchen and I was immediately sprayed by a bunch of confetti as if she actually fired her cannon at me. So as I sat down at the table I started to read it.

_Dear Rainbow Dash_

_Even though this says it says it's from pinkie pie all she wanted to do was spray you with confetti to say congratulations at the show. I and the girls are doing pretty good. Fluttershy had found a couple injured turtles and nursed them back to health. Pinkie pie is now always at the mailbox so please send a letter every once in a while so then she could please at least move. And maybe blink because she is starting to scare me a tiny bit. Applejack when she came back told us the story of when pinkie pie grabbed Soarin and he screamed like a girl. Also rarity can't wait for you to get back to take your new measurements because of all the hard work you have been doing. Also I have recently found a very old book about the history of the wonderbolts and it turns out it was spitfire's great grandpony who was the first leader of the wonderbolts. Well that is all that I can tell you so please send a letter every once in a while or at least visit for pinkie pies sake._

_-Twilight _

As I finished reading the letter there was also some mail for Soarin. "Hey Soarin. Did you tell anypony about you now living here?" I asked him.

"No why?" he asked as he looked away from the eggs.

"Well you got some mail here." I said as I handed them to him. He looked through them and he just threw them away. "Just junk mail. Did the paper come yet?" he asked.

"Yep. Here you go." As I handed him the paper he gasped before he even opened it and he showed me what was on the cover. It was about the weather factory and him getting hurt. "It says that it was not just faulty equipment but they say it was sabotage. They are currently trying to find the culprit." He said. He turned his attention back to the eggs and he put the paper down. After we ate breakfast we decided to fly over to the academy to see if anybody was there. And I was surprised to see nobody but Soarin wasn't. We walked around for a tiny bit before we heard something. "What in Celestia's name was that?" I asked Soarin. As we followed the sounds they were coming from behind the closet and when we opened it, it was FireStreak spoon feeding his cat. As soon as he saw us he immediately shut the door and both me and soaring started to laugh our wings off. "I see why he told you not to tell anypony. He makes very funny sounds when feeding his cat." I said laughing even harder as we flew away from the academy. "Hey want to stop and get a pie?" Soarin asked.

I nodded as we started to go flying to sugercube corner and Soarin jumped behind me when he saw Pinkie Pie. As we walked into the store I could smell that they already had some pies freshly baked as we walked to the counters. "One pie of any kind. Surprise us." I said. As pinkie thought for a moment she then went into the back room and brought out a pie. "Here you go. It's a new kind of pie so hope you enjoy." As we took our pie after I left a couple bits even though Soarin complained about him wanting to pay.

When we sat down and took a bite I like it but when I looked at Soarin he was spitting it out. "What you don't like it?" I asked laughing a little.

"What? I don't like cranberries." He said. I laughed a tiny bit as Pinkie Pie walked over.

"So did you like the pie?" she asked.

"Well she did but I didn't." he said still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Well oh well. Come again and since you didn't like it have a blueberry pie on the house Soarin." As soon as she showed the pie he grabbed it and pretended it to be like when rarity grabbed the flowers at the Canterlot wedding. Both me and Pinkie Pie laughed as he at the pi in like 3 bites and I ate the cranberry pie and we left. When we walked outside we saw that it Luna was just rising the moon so we decided to go for a walk in the park before we went back to my house. While we were walking in the park I noticed Derpy sitting by the pond. "Hey mind if I go talk to Derpy for a little bit?" I asked.

"There is no need to ask. I don't own you." He said. As I flew over to Derpy when I saw her eyes she had been crying. "Hey mom and dad. I just also wanted thanks for listening right now. I mean I had to lie to one of my friends today and I need to find another job so I can keep the house. I only have enough bits to feed ditzy. I am only able to eat at work since they supply lunch…. I just wish that for once stuff will go good for me." As soon as I heard that I started to walk over to Soarin. "So heading home now?" he asked.

"Nope. I have a quick stop to make first."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a couple things to say. First of all I am glad that most of you have stopped PMing me and I am saying thanks for that. The second this is that if you live in the USA that Thanksgiving is coming up and I am not gonna be able to type at all starting Wednesday until it is over so don't think that I am abandoning any of my story's. Also thirdly. I am gonna post a chapter for this story once a week because I need time to be with my family especially during what had happened with some of my family passing away. So as soon as I am able to post more often I will but I will be posting most of my frustration in the series I am working on. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I think I only have one thing to say for a moment. I know Rainbow Dash doesn't have an office but for the sake of my WI she used to for now. Just wanted to clear that up.**

As me and Soarin flew towards a place I wouldn't tell him he kept on trying to get the answer out of me. "Where in equestria are we going?" he kept on asking.

"You'll know when we get there." I kept on answering. As we reached the weather factory there were still a lot of Pegasus, and most of them were new, were working on tomorrows scheduled thunderstorm. As we flew in nopony recognized us ad I was glad to because I was about to start yelling and I could tell. I looked for my old office. As soon as I found it I entered it and nopony was in it. When I walked in so did Soarin and I could tell he was amazed at some of the things in here. "Wow, you were such a big wonderbolts fan weren't you?" he said with amazement.

"That is right. Now where is my old job rule book?" I said to myself while rummaging through a closet. As soon as I found it I picked up a quill with my mouth and I went to the last page and I started to write. As soon as I finished Soarin took the book and started to read. While he was reading his eyes started to get wide. As soon as he finished reading I rewrote it again.

_Only the pony can quit the job if it wants to and if is thrown out by other ponies those ponies will get thrown out as well._

As I walked out of the office and Soarin came with me I was still surprised that nopony noticed us as we flew away. As soon as we left the factory I saw a Pegasus fly away from it as well. As I dragged Soarin into a cloud surprising him we saw the Pegasus flying back with Derpy. And that was when my mission was complete. To get Derpy her job back. As we started to fly off towards my house we flew past spitfire doing some drills on her own. "Want to do some exercise?" I asked Soarin. As he nodded we flew just behind Spitfire and she didn't notice us until I sped past her causing her to slow down. "You are so going to get it rainbow." As she picked up speed she almost matched mine but I was still slowly pulling ahead of her. As soon as she stopped I sped back to her and Soarin and spitfire.

"You… are… so… fast." Spitfire was saying in between big breaths.

"Comes from practice. Remember I used to always train to be a wonderbolt." I said walking over to them.

"Well I guess that is true. So how was our day today guys?" she asked us.

"Well it was good. Soarin had taken a bite out of a cranberry pie and immediately regretted telling Pinkie Pie to surprise him. Then in return she gave him a blueberry pie and it made us both laugh when he grabbed it and pretended it was the most precious thing. We also found FireStreak spoon feeding his cat." I said.

"Rainbow Dash we weren't supposed to tell anypony about that." Soarin said.

"Yeah well who cares. She probably isn't gonna tell anypony. Is that right spitfire?" I asked her.

"Well I might have a talk with FireStreak about that but otherwise I will just say that Soarin told me." She said snickering.

"Aww come on guys don't do that to me. I know you want revenge on me Rainbow Dash but why you spitfire?" he asked.

"Well because Fleetfoot still wants revenge on you and I am going to make this the best way to do it." She said. As he sighed we both laughed for a couple minutes before we stopped.

"So why are you here spitfire?" I asked her.

"Well the wonderbolt fans have been saying that we should be as fit as you Rainbow Dash. So I am gonna start training them all as you would train yourself. What did you do anyway?" she asked me.

"Well first of all I do style. Until I get a trick perfect at least 5 times in a row I move on. Let's say that I have taken up most of the day on that. Next I do speed. I fly through clouds and in the end if I can go through a full raincloud without getting wet I move on. Lastly I do organizing. But please don't tell Twilight. I rather not have her have us become organized buddies. But for organization, I rearrange all the clouds in one area into something awesome. Last time it took me a month but I made a cloud version of you guys doing a show." I said blushing a little.

"That was you? Everypony was wondering who made that so they could meet them." Soarin said.

"Well I am really good at making stuff. Especially since one time I made a cloud water slide. So when do you want us here tomorrow?" I asked spitfire.

"Maybe around noon tomorrow. I will need you to be at your best to help train the recruits." She said.

"Well okay. Anything else you need for us to know." Soarin asked.

"Well not that I can think about. Hey rainbow. How about we meet up tomorrow so we can have lunch before we meet up at the academy?" she asked.

"That sounds good. How about we meet up at sugercube corner. That way I can take you to the best place to have lunch. But I will have to let her know that we are coming. Well see you later spitfire." I said.

"You to." As we flew off and went home and went to sleep.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a couple things to say. First of all I will be able to update this starting again next week after thanksgiving. Also whenever you see a fight scene in my ****My Life as a**** series I am trying to vent out anger so if you see an update in one of those I am trying to vent myself out. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	20. Chapter 17

When I woke up the next morning I realized something. I wasn't in my own bed. Or even my own house! As I sat up Soarin was sitting next to me and when he saw me sit up frantically he pushed me back down. "Rainbow! I am so glad that you are finally awake." He said giving me a big hug.

"What…. Happened?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" as I shook my head no. he was about to speak when I heard a gasp coming from my left. When I looked I saw Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, rarity, and Fluttershy. When I looked at them they all froze. We looked at each other for a couple minutes before they all ran over and gave me a great big hug. "It is so nice to see you all again girls." I said as they backed up a tiny bit to give me some room to breathe.

"Well you have been out for about a week." Twilight said.

"A week! I thought I was only here for a day and I don't even know why I am here." I said.

"I was just about to tell her when you girls showed up." Soarin said. "Well it all happened when we came back from the weather factory. When we all went to bed I woke up after a couple hours and decided to take a walk. When I finished my walk I saw a unicorn flying away in a balloon from your house. It took me a couple minutes to realize what they did and when I did it was already too late."

"What happened?"

"You were in an explosion. A spell that only a master spell castor could do. This spell was even banned for its danger."

"I… was in an explosion." I said not believing it. Soarin nodded before continuing.

"You have been in a coma ever since. They even said that your chances of waking up were only 1%. They were about to pull the plug on life support."

"Well at least now we don't have to worry about it- WHERES TANK?" I said sitting up again.

"Tank made it. He decided to come with me on my walk to give the rotor a chance to have some nonuse time. But the only thing is. Your house is gone." I couldn't believe it. I was almost killed with almost no chance of waking up. And my house was gone. It shouldn't even be gone because it's made of clouds. "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in." I said.

"It would be for any of us sugercube." Applejack said.

"That's right darling." Rarity said.

"But now that you are awake, TIME FOR A PARTY!" pinkie pie yelled.

"Pinkie Pie! Not now." Twilight said.

"sorry." She said. But it didn't look like she did.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well we will have to live at the academy. But we will have to talk to spitfire about tank. And speaking of the devil." We all looked over and saw spitfire walking in and when she saw us she smiled and walked over.

"Nice to finally see you awake Rainbow Dash. I was about to pull Soarin away cause he didn't sleep at all and he hardly ate." As I looked at Soarin he shrugged his shoulders with a little smile. "But it is nice that you are finally awake Rainbow Dash." She said with a smile.

"Well it's glad to finally be awake. But I do have a question. Since I no longer have a house we need to stay at the academy. But do you mind Tank living there to?" I asked.

"Tank?" she asked.

"Yeah. My pet flying behind you." As she turned around she ducked as tank flew over her and landed on me. He then started to nudge me with his little green head and I could tell that he was also happy that I was awake. "Nice to see you to Tank." I said petting him.

"Your pet is a turtle, with a rotor?" spitfire said with her eyebrow raised.

"Yep. So do you mind?"

"As long as he doesn't mess up anything. He can stay."

"Oh yeah and rainbow. Tank has been working on a trick for you for when you woke up." Soarin said.

"Really now." I said.

"Yep. And I must say that he is just like you. Whenever he messed up a trick. He never gave up." Soarin said.

"Well then Tank. Do you want to do it now?" I asked him. He nodded his head as he started to fly up into the air. He first off started to do some loop Dee loops. Then he started to go around in small circles in one spot. I was wondering what he was doing when I saw that he created a mini twister that was turtle size. As he stopped the spinning the mini twister dissipated and he landed next to me. "That was awesome Tank. Maybe I should see if I can put you in my tricks." He quickly started to shake his head no as we all laughed. I couldn't laugh long because laughing hurt and the others noticed as they also stopped laughing.

"So I should let the doctors know that you are awake. See you later rainbow." As spitfire left the girls also had to leave due to something they needed to do. As they left I looked at Soarin and he could tell that I was a little bit worried with him. "I know what you are going to say. Yes I will eat, yes I will get some sleep, but no I am not carrying you." He saying that made me laugh a little. The doctor then walked in and was smiling. "Well miss dash. You took quite a hit with that explosion. We were all thinking that you weren't going to wake up. But with how spitfire has been telling me you should be able to leave later today." He said.

"That's good. I need to see what survived of my house." I said.

"Well that is good. But I doubt you will find anything. I will be back in a few hours to check up on you to see if you can leave. Have a good day." As he left the room I looked Soarin with a smile on my face.

"Ready to have some cranberry pie when we get out?" I asked.

"Oh shut up."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story. I have a couple things to say. First of all I had writers block for the week and I just written this this morning because I got an idea last night. Also I am glad that some of you can't wait to read more and I will try to write chapters and post them when I am able but my mind is flowing with ideas for other story's so don't hate if I don't update it every week. Also letting you know that I might be going to Baltimore with my grandma and sister to be with my aunt Kristen when she has her third kid. I am also hoping that you will wish me luck because my 2 little cousins love me to death and it starts to get very annoying. Well that is all I think I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	21. Chapter 18

After the doctor came back I was cleared to leave but they said not to try any tricks for a few weeks. As we left the hospital every time I tried to fly ended up with me in major pain and Soarin being a very worried pony. "As I said Soarin I'm alright." I said for the fifth time.

"You sure?" he said again for the fifth time.

"Yes I'm alright. I need to get over the pain anyway Soarin." I said as I got back up from my latest fall.

"we can still go back to the doctors." He said.

"no." I said as we started to walk again. we were walking to sugercube corner to get some pie and I wonder what other kinds of pie that I will like and Soarin will dislike. As we reached sugercube corner we walked in to find spitfire and Fleetfoot just sitting at a table. as we walked over spitfire noticed us. "hey guys." I said as we stopped at the table.

"hey rainbow. Hello Soarin. You guys here for some pie?" spitfire said.

"yes we are. Mind if we sit here with you." Soarin asked.

"sure." As they scooted over and we both sat down, Mrs. cake walked over. "hello dearies. What can I get you today?" she asked.

"cranberry pie please." As I said that Soarin made a gagging motion.

"blueberry please." Soarin said.

I'll take the same as rainbow." Spitfire said.

"me to." Fleetfoot said. As Mrs. cake left Soarin was making a gagging motion again. "really Soarin." Fleetfoot said.

"yes. You guys should know I hate cranberries." He said making a big example of it. As we laughed Mrs. cake walked back with the pies on her back. "here you go dearies. Have a nice day." As she walked away we all grabbed our pies. "I'll be right back." Soarin said. As he got up and started walking towards the bathroom I got an idea. As Soarin walked back Fleetfoot and spitfire were already on their second slice. As Soarin sat down and picked up a piece of pie as soon as he put it in his mouth he started to spit it out causing us to laugh. "really guys." He said as soon as he stopped trying to get the taste out of his mouth. As I switched my pie back with his he had a little frown on his face the entire time we were there. "so someone must be trying to get you rainbow. You're lucky you had Soarin coming back from a walk or else you would have died." Fleetfoot said.

"I am right now just wondering who is trying to get me back. I don't know why but I think its lightning dust." I said.

"that is actually not true. Lightning dust had actually gotten back into the academy and she had changed. And I really do mean that she has changed. Now she helps whoever is having trouble. Today she helped almost all the other recruits." Spitfire said.

"but I still think it might be her. Well, oh well." I said as I finished my pie. I was the last one to finish my pie but I didn't mind at all. As we started to leave after spitfire had paid even for us even though both me and Soarin tried to tell her that we would pay for us she still did it. As we said bye to spitfire and Fleetfoot I tried to fly again landing on my face again. as I got up Soarin ran over to help. "again Soarin I'm fine." I said as soon I was back on my feet.

"maybe we should see if there is a place we could stay on the ground." He said.

"nah I'm good. I tried sleeping on the ground once could not sleep at all." I said.

"well then horse feathers. Wait! Maybe we could have you take a balloon up0 to the academy." Soarin said. As I started to think about it, it sounded like a good idea.

"sure. My friend Twilight should have one. Let's go." As we started to run towards twilights house, which was the library. As soon as we got there. I knocked on the door and Twilight opened the door. "hey rainbow. Whatcha need?" she asked.

"can we borrow your balloon? Cause it's kind of hard for me to fly right now." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"sure. Just let me get it inflated for you. It's in the back." As we followed her around the library. As soon as we reached the back Twilight started to inflate it. As soon as it was done I got in and we started to take off. As soon as we reached the academy it had turned nighttime. "see you later rainbow." Twilight said as the balloon started heading back towards Ponyville. As we entered the academy no one was here which was what I thought. As I followed Soarin through the academy I realized that it was much bigger on the inside then it actually looked like on outside. As Soarin stopped outside of door when he opened it, it was an amazing sight. Inside were 2 beds and a lamp. As I walked in and looked around there was also one bathroom with a shower big enough that it could fit 2 ponies. Not that I was thinking about it. Ha… ha… as Soarin walked in I was walking out of the bathroom. "this place is amazing." I said as I sat on the bed farthest away from the door.

"yes it is. Spitfire has it here in case any of us need to stay here. Very convenient huh?" he said laughing a little.

"yes it is." I said.

"let me just put the sign on the door saying that we are in here." He said. As he walked over and opened a desk in his mouth was an occupied sign. As he walked back over to the door he put it onto the door and then he closed it. As he got into the other bed I got into the one I was on. "night rainbow." He said as I fell asleep.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I am sorry that this chapter is late had some more WB (Writers Block) and I now have a idea for the next chapter. Also I am happy that a lot of you are reading this story. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	22. Chapter 19

Over the night I woke up and fell back to sleep but this time I couldn't fall back to sleep. I tried counting tank as he flew over my head but I didn't even get a yawn from that. So I just decided to get up and take a walk. When I left the room I made sure I closed the door slowly and quietly to try and not wake up Soarin. As I tried to fly I landed on the clouds and thank goodness that the clouds were soft because crash landing on stuff that was hard was starting to get pretty annoying. As I started to walk around the academy I realized that Luna had made a beautiful night that night. As I looked at the beautiful moon I was actually now wondering how the princesses were doing. Probably still doing their still boring jobs and stuff like I really did not want to be Celestia when there was a meeting in her day court I think it was called. As I sat down near the edge of the academy cloud I looked at all the stars and I thought I saw a shooting star. "I wish to be the best wonderbolt ever." I instantly muttered.

"maybe you will be." I heard a voice say behind me which caused me to jump. When I turned around Soarin was walking over. "I thought you were asleep." I said with a smile.

"with how loud you walk I don't think so." He said laughing a little.

"oh hardy har har. Very funny. It's a beautiful night isn't it?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"yes it is. Reminds me of when I first became a wonderbolt." He said.

"it reminds me of when I first saw a wonderbolt show." I said.

"so the night reminds us both of something having to do with being a wonderbolt. Nice." He said causing us to laugh. "so what brings you out here?" he asked me.

"I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to take a walk outside to see how good of a job Luna did making it." I said.

"well I came out here to actually keep an eye on you." He said.

"oh really now? And how has that been going for yeah?" I said causing us to laugh again.

"good point." He said.

"but I have a question for you. How many kinds of pies have you ever had in one day?" I asked.

"I think maybe 10."

"seriously! Man I wish I could of done that." I said.

"takes years of eating my mom's pie every single day. She makes them so big that I could only eat a slice a day because it was so large. But over the years I have been able to eat more and more." He said surprising me.

"then remind me to try a slice of one of your mom's pies when she makes one." I said causing us to laugh.

"I'll let her know that when I write to her. Maybe she will send us one of her pies. But I warn you. She makes it very rich." He said laughing a little. "so how are your wings feeling so far?" he asked.

"so far good but I still can't fly yet. It's starting to actually become a real pain because I am so used to flying then walking."

"well remember. You just came out of the hospital just today. Of course it's going to be awhile before your wings finish healing. But that just means that you are going to be flying for a while." He said. You know. He actually had a point. "I know you are right but it really is a bummer for me. You know. Being a Pegasus and not being able to fly." I said sighing a little.

"that's what it was like for me every time I was grounded. So don't think you are the only one who has gone through that." He said.

"still though. Well I guess every Pegasus has to go through that." I said.

"that's my girl. So how about tomorrow we go out and get some more pie?" he suggested.

"you and your pie. But I will like that. Depending on if spitfire will let us tomorrow." I said.

"who knows? Maybe she will. I do have the way with the ladies." He said. Then I pushed him off the cloud and I laughed as he righted himself and as he flew back up. "not funny." He said causing me to laugh my head off. As we started to walk back towards the room I thought I saw a Pegasus spying on us but I pushed it out of my mind as we entered the room and we both got into our separate beds and we both fell asleep.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I have a couple things to say. First of all I have run out of ideas for this story for now so that is why this chapter is so short so I am asking for my readers help to continue this story so for now this story will be put on the dreadful HOLD until I start getting ideas again for this story. Also secondly with Christmas coming up soon I decided to do something. At the end of the next chapter that I put up I will need the names of whoever wants to be recognized for reading this story and for encouraging this. So until the next chapter I will need names so PM me them. So that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	23. MERRY CHRISMAS

Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I wanted to post this on Christmas but due to me not owning a laptop I was in Maryland with my cousins/nieces, aunts/sister, uncle/brother and along with their newborn baby Amelia who was born a couple days before Christmas. But I would like to say

MERRY CHRISMAS

Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	24. Chapter 20

When I woke up in the morning it was a bright sunny day thanks to Celestia. As I got out of the bed I found Soarin still asleep and he was trying to eat the pillow. Must be having a dream about pie I thought. As I quietly opened the door I tried to fly and this time I succeeded in taking off and flying. Man was it great to be able to fly again. As I flew a tiny bit to get my wings some exercise for the days that I couldn't fly. So I then decided to see what had survived the explosion at my house as I flew there. As I reached the house the entire front of it was blown away even though it was made of a cloud. As I entered where the wall used to be I saw that almost nothing survived the explosion. Beds, food, family pictures, shrine to wonderbolts, newspapers about wonderbolts… none of it had survived. As I left the house I thought I saw a hooded pony watching me from a cloud above me. That was when I looked at them and they started to fly away. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I started to fly after her. The pony was flying very fast and almost flew at my own speed but I was gaining every single second. As soon as I was right next to the pony they didn't notice me until I slammed into the pony sending us both flying into a nearby cloud. As we struggled against each other I soon pinned her onto the cloud. "Who are you and why were you watching me!" I yelled at them. They remained a mute. "I said answer me now!" I yelled again. As I took off the hood I gasped. I was pinning down a friend that turned into an enemy. When she got kicked out of the academy because of me. No wonder she flew almost as fast as me. "Why?" I said.

"Because it was all because of you! I would have been a better wonderbolt then you were ever going to be. When I was finally let back into the academy they worked me the hardest because of what happened the last time. I made a vow that I would get my revenge on you and it failed every. SINGLE. TIME! You were supposed to die in that explosion that happened. You were supposed to be the one to go over to the machine in the factory and die. But thanks to the other wonderbolt you survived them both. I will get my revenge and take your place in the wonderbolts. Now I must take my leave." She said as she suddenly pushed me off stunning me for a few seconds and she went flying off. As I watched in disbelief of what she had told me I knew I was going to need to tell the others about this. But I still can't believe that she made a vow of revenge to kill me. As I started to fly back towards the academy I saw Soarin flying around. Probably looking for me. So I decided to play a trick. As I flew into a cloud I started to sneak my way after him. Multiple times he looked back at me and I stopped making him think I was just a normal cloud. As he stopped looking and landed onto the cloud I was in and sighed I slowly popped my head out behind him and then I pulled him into the cloud causing him to scream like a little girl again like when he was ambushed by pinkie pie. When I let him go and he saw who his attacker was he put on a happy, angry, and confused look onto his face. "Never. Do that. Again." he told me.

As I laughed a little he soon joined me until we stopped laughing. "So you're finally able to fly again?" he said.

"Yes I am and I must say that it's good to finally be able to stretch the wings when flying again." I said. "But I have something to tell you, Fleetfoot, and spitfire." I said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know who set of the explosion." I said and he instantly tensed up.

"Who was it?" he asked with an angry tone.

"I'll tell you all at once but I doubt that spitfire will believe me with how much they had changed." I said.

"Let's go get them." He said. As he took off I was soon behind as we first flew to Fleetfoots house floating in the sky. As Soarin knocked onto the door we instantly got a reply. "I'm coming!" we heard her yell. A couple seconds later the door opened and standing there was Fleetfoot. "Rainbow dash knows who caused the explosion." Soarin said.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"I'll tell you after we get spitfire so I don't have to repeat what I am going to say." I said.

"Then let's go." She said. As she walked out the door and closed it we started to fly towards spitfires. "So how do you know who set the explosion?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Because she told me." I said and they looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously!" they both said at once.

"Yes she did. But it's a pony that I don't think spitfire will believe me when I say the name with how much she had changed." I said. As we reached spitfires house this time Fleetfoot knocked onto the door and spitfire answered. "Oh hey guys. May I ask what you are doing here?" she asked.

"Because we know who caused the explosion." I said.

"Inside now!" she said. As we hurried inside spitfire looked around outside the door before closing it and locking it. "So who is it?" she asked with a serious tone.

"It is a pony that I don't think you will believe me if I say their name. But first I'll tell you how I found out. I was leaving my blown up home and I saw a pony in a hood watching me from a cloud overhead. As I looked straight at them they started to fly away and I gave chase. And when I reached them I knocked us both into a nearby cloud and we struggled until I pinned her down. When I took off the hood I stared at disbelief when I saw who it was. She told me that I was supposed to die in the explosion and that I was supposed to be the one to go over to the machine at the factory. She made a vow to get her revenge on me by killing me." I said.

"So what's their name?" they all asked at once.

"Lightning dust."

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say quickly. First of all I am sorry that I have been on writers block for a while and I just finally came up with this chapter like 20 minutes ago and I will try to keep on going. Second of all I am thankful that some of you are sticking by the story until the very end and I am pondering if when this story is done if I should make a sequel to it but I will worry about that when the time comes. Thirdly to try and get this story to get updated quicker I am asking for readers help. So that means I need some ideas from some of you. So either PM me or put the ideas into the review section and when I use one of the ideas I will type up the persons account name to who gave me the idea in the first place so then they get credit for the chapter. Also another thing. My brain is right now totally focused on a bunch of story ideas so sorry if you see a bunch of other story's pop up on my fanfiction. I might make some other accounts to accommodate other stories but I am also still pondering that idea as well. Also I am still giving a bunch of credit to whovian123 for the first 9 chapters of this so I hope you are all doing so as well but don't tell her in PMs or anything just stick by the story and that is all you have to do. Also I could use some help with some other MLP story's I am going to be working on sooner or later so I could use some help with them. But that is all I have to say. So summary is that if I decided to make other accounts to accommodate my story's I will list them into my profile, I will also put my co writers and partners in them as well in my profiles and I will let you all know if there is going to be a sequel. Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow**


	25. Chapter 21

As soon as I said lightning dust they all burst out laughing and Soarin was rolling on the floor from all the laughter. "I'm serious guys. She told me herself!" I yelled causing them all to stop laughing.

"Are you serious right now rainbow? She really changed. She is no longer selfish and she is now nicer then anypony had ever seen. She has been helping every cadet in the academy." Spitfire said.

"She bucking told me it herself!" I yelled.

"Rainbow Dash… get out… Get the buck out!" spitfire yelled. As I walked out the door and I started to fly away I flew over the town and I landed onto a cloud near the park. I sat there for several minutes thinking. I know she told me. I saw and heard her myself. And they don't believe me for a second. Maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I'm just going crazy from not knowing who hurt Soarin and tried to kill me. Just then I heard flapping and when I turned around it was the others. But I knew what they were going to try and do. So I got off the cloud and flew off towards the Everfree forest. I knew they were giving chase so I created a sonic rainboom to throw them off as I continued to fly over the forest until I eventually thought I lost them so I landed on one of the clouds above the Everfree forest and it took me where it pleased. What are they going to do when they find me? Maybe they're going to ground me. Or even worse kick me out of the wonderbolts. Well as long as I am far away from them I won't know the answer. Just then I spotted a blue dot in the distance and then 2 more appeared. So I quickly hid in the cloud I was on and waited. When they got closer I saw that it was the others and they landed on the cloud. "Any sign of Rainbow Dash?" spitfire asked.

"Not that I can see. She really did throw us off with her sonic rainboom. No wonder she was wanted to join the wonderbolts." Soarin said.

"Still though. It was not right for me to yell at her for yelling. I should of controlled myself better. It's a dangerous place out here though." Spitfire said.

"It's rainbow dash. What would happen to the fastest flyer in Equestria? And don't you two deny it. She's faster than all of us." Fleetfoot said. So I really am the fastest flyer in Equestria. And Fleetfoot just admitted it.

"But I still feel like that she is still in danger. Don't you even have the slightest feeling that she is right about lightning dust?" Soarin asked.

"I saw her change myself. I watched her change from her old self to her new self." Spitfire said. So I know that Soarin might think I'm right… but spitfire is the one that needs to be convinced the most. But what about Fleetfoot?

"So which way do you think she went?" Fleetfoot asked.

"If I was her I might of looped back towards town." Soarin said. As they all took off back towards town I knew that they were going to try and find me in the sky… so I will have to risk it and walk on the ground in the Everfree forest. As I popped my head out and saw that they were no longer in sight I flew to the ground and started to walk. The Everfree is a crazy place where weather controls itself and all the animals in here are dangerous. Well not all of them but a lot of them. As I was walking I spotted several bunnies, deer, and I had to jump into a bush to avoid a few Timberwolves. As soon as they were gone I continued my trek through the forest. I was still thinking about my punishment from yelling at them. It must be severe if they are still looking for me. Either that or they want to apologize which I doubt. Just then I spotted movement above me and when I looked up it was the pony's I wished not to see at the moment. It was the other wonderbolts. As I quickly took off with them behind me this time I couldn't lose them through the clouds so I decided to do something stupid. I flew straight into the Everfree forest and they followed as I weaved through tree after tree and dodged large rock after large rock but they were still on me but they were also slowing down. Until I heard when I looked forwards again and I crashed through a waterfall and into a cave system. As I started tumbling on the ground of the cave and I came to a stop and got back up. When I tried to take off I fell onto the ground. "Pony feathers my wings are too wet. Stupid water." I said as I walked to the waterfalls edge and I could see outside. And I saw the wonderbolts eyeing the waterfall. "If she went through this waterfall she won't be able to fly for a while." Spitfire said.

"And why is that?" Soarin asked.

"This waterfall has something in it that only affects Pegasus's wings. It makes them almost unable to move and stuns them for a few hours." Spitfire said.

"Then we got to help her." Soaring said looking around the waterfall for a way past it.

"We have to wait for her to come back out of the water fall. When I first went through it there was a cave behind it and when I went down it there was a dead end. There is no way out of there. Also this water kills any creature except ponies. So there is no way for her to meet any danger in there." Spitfire said.

"Well then let's just sit down and wait." Fleetfoot said flying over and sitting down on a rock. As the others did the same I took a risk and started to walk down the tunnel. As I was walking I thought I heard and saw movement several times. But it was probably just my imagination. As I was walking I found a pool of water and I walked into a giant web and broke through it. What the buck was that? Just then I saw movement. Lots of movement. Then the things stepped into the light and I screamed and I was sure they could hear my scream outside the cave. Coming towards me were giant spiders. And behind them was a spider at least 3 pony's tall. As I started to run towards the entrance of the cave I was getting cuts and scratches and I was losing blood quite fast. But then I tripped and fell right at the entrance of the cave and I came tumbling through the water wall and landed in the shallow water 10 feet away. I could barely see but I watched as the waterfall in the middle parted and coming out was a little army of those giant spiders and they were coming towards me. I watched as they got closer and closer and I couldn't see any of the wonderbolts anywhere near where I was or anywhere. And then as they reached me they all got around me and started to cut my legs and then I screamed in pain as I felt the bones in my left wing break. They broke them one by one. "You… monsters…" I muttered as I was growing weaker and weaker from blood loss. Just then I went speeding into the air and when I looked back I saw some Pegasus following. They had found me… but now it's time for my punishment… and I blacked out.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all I am slowly getting my MOJO back and imagination for this story. But first I don't want any of you to complain about her getting hurt so much because it all leads to a really long chapter soon. Also if you guys still want me to continue the story after that chapter I still need ideas and no one or should I say nopony has sent me any yet. I will continue this story as long as I have ideas for it. So just letting you all know that now. Second of all… I need some help. Reason I am saying is because I know I am not very descriptive in any of my chapters for any story except for maybe the Time Laws but that's beside the point. I need someone to process each chapter I make and help improve them. Also when I get all of my imagination back for this story start expecting longer and longer story's but that also means the longer the wait for each chapter. So again I need help to process each chapter I write and I hope you can all forgive me for putting the story on hold and I also hope you can forgive me for my brain not thinking of ideas for this story. Also I am hoping to reach my goal this year of getting at least 50 good reviews for bronze, 75 good reviews for silver, 100 good reviews for gold, 125 good reviews for diamond, and let's make it 200 good reviews for platinum. The more good reviews I get the faster I will write these chapters and process them when I get a helper and they will get the credit for processing them and I will always continue this story as long as I got people who want me to continue and ideas to continue. Also if we reach platinum before the years over I am going to set up another review system to help me see all that who still want me to continue. Also I am still thankful for Whovian123 who let me adopt her story and I am still giving her credit for the chapters she did. Well I think now that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow**

**Make that before I forget I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I put this up today so don't worry. Well now this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	26. Chapter 22

"You said there was nothing bad in that cave! Now look at her."

"I already said I was sorry Soarin. She's lucky we came back when we did or else she would of died."

"But didn't you see what they did to her wing? She might not be able to fly ever again!"

"Quit yelling! You might wake her up and her body needs its rest to help fix itself. Also the wing can be checked out by the doctor when he gets here."

"Sorry for yelling Fleetfoot. But I worry about her…"

"We all do Soarin. But what I am wondering is what type of spiders those were. They were unnatural to the environment."

"I am wondering also. Why do you think she was flying away from us?"

"Maybe she thought we were going to punish her for what she did."

"We would never do that to her! But I wonder where she got that idea?

"Oh look the doctors here. So how's rainbows wing?"

"Well the damage to it was pretty severe. There is a chance that she might never be able to fly again."

"Are you saying we might lose the fastest flyer in Equestria?"

"That is a chance miss spitfire. For now she needs her rest. I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet though."

"She needs to wake up soon. All of her friends are worried about her." And with that my eyes slowly slid open only to be closed quickly from the bright light. When I started to open them again I saw Soarin, spitfire, and Fleetfoot talking to a doctor. "What the buck happened?" I asked and they all ran over to me. "Glad to see you finally awake rainbow." Soarin said hugging me causing me to go into pain and yelp from it. As he quickly pulled away the pain subsided.

"But seriously what happened?" I asked again.

"Well here's what happened…"

**10 minutes later**

"… and that's what happened." Soarin finished.

"So you guys weren't going to punish me for what I did?" I said surprised.

"No way rainbow. You're a wonderbolt now. We would never try anything to hurt you." Spitfire said. As I sighed with relief I was glad.

"I can't wait until I can start flying again." I said and they all got a sad look on their face. "What's wrong?"

"The doctor said there is a chance you might never be able to fly again."

"…what."

"Because of all the damage to your wing there is a chance you might never fly again."

"Could you guys leave for a moment? I need some time to take it all in." as they nodded in agreement and walked into the hall with the doctor. As I was thinking about what I was just told I heard shouting in the hallway. "SOARIN YOU COULD OF AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL SHE IS STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE WHAT YOU TOLD HER!"

"WELL IM BUCKING SORRY BUT THE SOONER SHE FOUND OUT THE BETTER. THE LATER SHE FOUND OUT THE MORE IT WOULD HURT HER!" as they stopped yelling they opened the door a crack and I could see them out of the corner of my eye and they were all feeling sorry for me. As they reclosed the door I still couldn't believe what they said. I might not be able to fly anymore. But that would also mean that I could no longer be a wonderbolt. My life dream started not that long ago… and now I might lose it. As they walked back in I smiled a fake smile as they walked over. "So how long was I out?" I asked.

"About a couple hours and all that time took us a while to get you here. Even with the three of us you were very heavy." Soarin said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I said in a playful angry tone and instantly his face got a very scared face.

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that I meant…" as he kept on trying to say sorry but after a couple minutes I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to laugh my head off and he stopped to look and he put on a pouty face causing spitfire and Fleetfoot to laugh as well. "Really rainbow? Really." He said as I started to calm down from laughing.

"Sorry Soarin. I couldn't help myself." I said as spitfire and fleet started to calm down as well.

"So what were those things in the cave?" I asked.

"Not even we know." Fleetfoot said.

"Well I hope I never have to see those things ever again." I said.

"Could you guys leave for a moment? I need to talk to rainbow quickly." Soarin said. As spitfire and Fleetfoot smiled they walked out with the doctor once again and closed the door. We stayed there for a few minutes before he spoke up. "It should have been me that got hurt." He said.

"Soarin you know that this isn't your fault." I said putting my hoof on his shoulder but surprised me by batting it away.

"If I stood up for you at spitfires house you wouldn't of gotten hurt!" he almost yelled and started to cry a little. As I pulled him in to a hug he cried away into my shoulder. I know it's supposed to be the other way around but who cares at the moment. He needs somepony at the moment and I was there for him. As he started to calm down he eventually fell asleep. After a few minutes of stroking his mane I fell asleep as well.

**To compensate for the story being put on hold I decided to put this one up a little early. Don't hate please and the same stuff are still happening like I said in the last chapter. So this is MLP Brony Fifer Signing off. Chow.**


	27. Chapter 23

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. First of all. I got my MOJO back and you might want to start expecting these chapters daily hopefully. Also second of all I came up with an idea that should last quite a while so I hope you are all glad for that. Okay secondly I need to see if you guys and girls would like to approve of another idea of mine to make my new idea more interesting. It's hard for me to explain but crap on me for maybe explaining it horribly. But here's my idea. Option 1 is that rainbow dash has a little foal. That's right I said it. It would prolong the story for so much longer and I might think of making a sequel for this story. So here's the vote so far from me and my family:**

**Has a little foal: 2**

**No foal: 0**

**So if you guys want to vote just either PM me or put it in the review and if you do I will take them both as good reviews to go towards my goal for the year for 200 good reviews for platinum rank. And the sooner we reach it the better and faster I will write. Also I started working on this at 10:47 Ohio time so maybe expect a few chapters hourly or something like that as well. Thank god that I am a k12 student and I am always at my computer for almost the entire day. Also someone had sent me a question and they wanted to remain hidden so here is the question. ****What's your favorite song?**** I would have to say that I have a couple favorites that I will list:**

**Rainbow Dash - You're Gonna Go Far Kid 10 hours**

**Children of the Night (10 Hours)**

**Discord [10 hours]**

**These are only a few of the songs I listen to and I know they are all MLP but if you all have a problem with it buck you for not liking my song selection. Great now I'm talking like an actual pony. Well this is all I got to say for now so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off for now. Chow**

As I opened my eyes I noticed that Soarin was no longer sleeping next to me and when I looked out the nearby window and I saw it was nighttime. Well they must of left earlier. My wing still feels like it went through a building made of broken glass. I then heard movement come from the door. As I looked like I was asleep I heard the door open and then walking come towards me. "Good… she's asleep. This will make it a whole lot easier on your wing… because you'll be dead and never have to feel the pain again." with that I tensed up and I felt something cold touch my neck and then I lashed out kicked my attacker into the wall 6 feet away from me. As I laid there breathing hard from all the strength I used I saw that it was one of the doctors. Why the buck would a doctor want to kill me? As I watched him stand back up shakenly I had a look of fear on my face. This stallion was a bucking unicorn and he was using a knife to kill me. I watched as he used his magic to lift me in the air with his magic as he grinned at me. "I should of noticed that you were breathing rather rapid for a sleeping pony. But no matter. My employer will pay me dearly to get rid of you. So long for now. Miss rainbow das-" before he could finish he was bucked across the room causing me to drop back onto the bed from another pony. But this one was wearing a cloak.

"So the masked ranger still lives… tell me… how did you survive my poison." The nondoctor pony said. The hooded pony remained silent. "So you still won't talk? Then I'll make you talk!" as he charged at the hooded pony he sidestepped causing him to crash into the wall knocking him out. As he walked over and looked at the pony he then hoisted the pony onto his back and silently walked out the door closing the door. As I just stared at the door wondering who the pony was I was starting to feel tired again and I laid my head back down and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes once again this time it was morning and Soarin was sitting next to me. "morning." I said as he looked up.

"Morning back at you dashie." He said.

"Dashie? Really?" I said crossing my front legs once again.

"Best I could come up with. I brought you a pie for when you woke up." he said lifting up a pie shaped container.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"blueberry." He said smiling.

"Give it." I said reaching out for it but he pulled it away. "On one condition. I want a kiss." He said smiling. So I quickly grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss and after a few minutes pulled away.

"That was a great first kiss." I said as he handed me the pie.

"First kiss? With how pretty you are I thought you would have been kissed by other stallions before." He said.

"I was too busy training to become a wonderbolt to worry about dating." I said as I picked up a slice and took a bite.

"I always thought you were a player." He said crossing his front legs.

"And I always thought you were a player." I said smiling.

"Touché." He said causing us both to laugh. "So how you feeling about the chance of never flying again?"

"Well I am still scared about it but I will still find a way to waste my time when I can't do tricks anymore." I said sighing.

"If only we were there. If I was there. When you came barreling out of the waterfall with those things." He said hitting his head.

"Stop that Soarin. We all know that it wasn't your fault. It was mine for actually running away."

"And it was my bucking fault for not standing up for you at spitfires!" he yelled.

"Calm down. There are other patients other than me in this hospital." I said smiling a little. "So when am I allowed to leave anyway?"

"In about a month or less. Depending on how much you try and leave." He said sneering and smiling a little.

"Well pony feathers." I said causing us all to laugh. As we slowly stopped laughing we both got back to work on the pie. "Man I can't believe I turn 21 tomorrow." I said before taking a bite from pie.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?" he said a little angry.

"Because I almost never celebrate it. Ever since I moved out of my parents' house I never celebrated it almost because it's of little importance to me."

"Well then I hope you are ready for tomorrow the. I will make it a birthday you will never forget." He said smiling an evil grin.

"I doubt that. The only thing I will never forget is doing my first sonic rainboom." I said.

"Then I will have to make it better than that." He said smiling again. As we finished the pie he took the container and set it to the side.

"So did you really believe me when you said it was lightning dust?" I asked and he got silent.

"You heard that didn't you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I was in the cloud that you guys were on when you were looking for me." I said as he got a surprised look.

"I wondered why the cloud wasn't moving around freely and it just stayed in place. But I put it out of my mind. When we found you surrounded by those things." He said.

"You really need to learn to check stuff out if it doesn't look natural. Also I got something to tell you that happened last night…" I said.

"What is it?" he asked. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I was attacked last night." I said. As he just stared at me with a look of surprise but quickly turned to anger.

"YOU WERE WHAT!?" I was not hoping for that reaction.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a quick thing to say. Actually my sister has a quick thing to say. Since she doesn't have a fanfiction anymore and not even I know why her name is going to be MLP Pegasister Fifer. So take it away sister.**

**Well since I am typing a this because he suggested it and I am forced to do it I will say what I want to. First of all my brother is dedicated to this story and he always has his notebook with him for ideas for this story cause this is the one he worries about the most and hopes that you will all stay with it till the very end. Also I got a couple of things to say about this. He hasn't gotten much sleep due to this. He is working himself way to hard and even though I am his little sister by 18 months I can't do anything to stop him. He gets like only a couple hours of sleep a week except for on Sunday he gets almost no sleep at all. I thought you would all like to know how much he is dedicated to this story. Well that's all I got to say and I can't believe I'm doing this but this is MLP Pegasister Fifer signing off.**

**Okay guys it's me MLP Brony Fifer and I'm back from talking to my grandma/mom. She finished just before I walked into the kitchen which is good. I will not read what she wrote about because it is her business and yours for what she typed about. You might hear something from her again but I doubt it. Well this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


End file.
